En realidad, yo la amo Comandante Hayes
by OptimusPrimetx3000
Summary: CAPITULO 7B.-!ACTUALIZADO! Continuamos con el final del capitulo 7. Saludos a todos.
1. Chapter 1

En realidad, yo la amo Comandante Hayes.

Capitulo 1

-!COMO ODIO A ESA MUJER!-Gritaba un furioso e iracundo Rick Hunter despues de haber tenido en el Tacnet su clasica discusion con la persona que segun el odiaba mas que a un soldado Zentraedi: La teniente Lisa hayes mejor conocida como la "Reina de hielo." Su mentor y maestro el comandante Roy Focker quien iba a su lado solo sonrio divertido y le dijo:

-Rick, tranquilizate por favor !Caray! No hay dia en que tu ella siempre esten peleando.

-!Ella es la que siempre empieza Roy! Nunca deja de fastidiarme aun cuando estamos en combate y ya me tiene harto!-Vocifero muy molesto el apuesto joven

Roy algo molesto le dijo:

-!Rick por favor, si ella hace esto es para protegerte, ella y claudia son quienes cubren nuestras espaldas en los combates, tu sabes muy bien eso!

El joven dio un bufido de molestia y le dijo:

-Si Roy lo se, pero la forma en como trata me hace sintir como si fuera un niño aun o como si fuera un retrasado mental !Y eso es lo que me tiene harto de esa "comadreja parlanchina"!

El hombre solo giro sus ojos en señal de fastidio y le dijo:

-!Caray! Bien dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso Mmmm...De pura casualidad no sera que en realidad estes...¿Enamorada de la capitana Hayes?-Dijo arqueando un ojo y esbozando una picara sonrisa. Rick al escuchar eso se puso color tomate y muy furioso encaro a su sempai tomandolo por el cuello de su camisa diciendole en tono asesino:

-!ROY! !¿PERO QUE ESTUPIDECES ESTAS DICIENDO? !PRIMERO ME VUELVO HOMOSEXUAL ANTES QUE FIJARME EN ESA BRUJA! !Y AGADECE QUE ERES LA PERSONA QUE MAS RESPETO Y ADMIRO DESPUES DE MI PADRE, PORQUE SINO YA TE HUBIERA FRACTURADO LA MANDIBULA DE UN GOLPE!-Y dicho y eso Rick solto a Roy y se marcho muy furioso a su casa. Roy solo lo siguio con la mirada y penso mientras movia negativamente su cabeza y se acomodaba su pelo con una mano:

_-!Ay Dios! ¿Que demonios voy a ser con este mocoso? El lo que necesita es una compañera y dado que el ya comprendio que con Minmay no va a lograr nada eso va a facilitar mi labor para encontrarle una compañera._

Mientras tanto en el puente de mando del SDF-1:

-!COMO ODIO A ESE HOMBRE!-Gritaba a todo pulmon una hermosa mujer de pelo largo color castaña llamada Lisa Hayes, mejor conocida como la Reina de hielo y espantando a su mejor amiga, la comandante Claudia Grant, a Vanessa Laird, Kim Kabirov y Shammy Millione, mejor conocidas como las conejitas del puente y a un hombre que dejo caer su pipa al suelo por el semejante grito que pego la mujer, el almirante Henry Gloval.

-!Lisa por el amor de Dios! Tranquilizate ¿Quieres? ¿Ya se te olvido donde estamos?-Dijo muy nerviosa Claudia señalando al hombre que estaba recogiendo del suelo su instrumento para fumar. La furiosa mujer se sonrojo un poco y dijo:

-Este...Disculpe señor y tambien una disculpa a utedes amigas-Dijo ella a su jefe y a sus amigas. Claudia la tomo de una mano y le dijo:

-Mira vamos afuera a tomar un cafe ¿Quieres? Y le dijo al almirante Gloval:

-Señor ¿Podriamos...?

-Si claro, vayan por favor-Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa interrumpiendola y sabiendo que era lo mejor para la furibunda mujer. Ya en la cafeteria Claudia reprimia a Liza.

-Liza por el amor de Dios ¿Hasta cuando van a seguir peleando con el teniente Hunter?

-!Es un idiota Claudia! A pesar de ser un teniente no deja de actuar como un niño rebelde, nunca obedece mis ordenes y siempre anda improvisando !Un dia de estos lo van a matar! Y yo no quiero cargar en mi conciencia su muerte-Dijo Lisa muy furiosa y dando un pequeño golpe en la mesa, Claudia suspiro y vio a su amiga como cerraba sus ojos mientras tocaba su sien con sus dedos.

-¿Claudia?-Dijo Lisa-¿Sabes por que tu si puedes soportar toda esta locura de la guerra y el pensar que dia de mañana podemos morir?

-¿Eh? Bueno, pues...-Dijo ella algo insegura.

-Por que tienes un apoyo moral muy fuerte, que es tu amado Roy Focker, sin embargo yo no tengo a nadie en quien apoyarme.

-¿Te gustaria tener un novio Lissa?-Dijo Claudia con interes. Liza suspiro profundamente y le dijo:

-No precisamente, pero al menos me gustaria saber lo que se siente hacer el amor. Claudia, tengo 24 años de edad aun soy virgen, yo...Ya quiero saber lo que se siente tener a un hombre entre las piernas-Dijo ella completamente sonrojada.

-Si amiga, es lo mas maravilloso, te lo digo por expereincia-Dijo Claudia sin poder evitar sonreir.

-¿Claudia sabes algo?-Dijo Lisa con una sonrisa en la boca-Este fin de semana lo tengo completamente libre, toda la tarde de hoy, el sabado y el domingo.

-Si, claro ¿Y?-Dijo Caludia sin comprender a su amiga.

-Bueno, hoy pienso salir a un bar, conocer a un hombre y saber lo que se siente hacer el amor, ya lo decide de una vez por todas.

-¿Eh? Liza no estaras habalndo en serio ¿Verdad?-Dijo Claudia sorprendida.

-Amiga, por favor, el dia de mañana no sabemos si vamos a estar muerta, tu tienes a alguien con el que vas a hacer el amor llegando a tu casa, pero yo...No tengo a nadie ¿Me comprendes?-Dijo ella dandole una mirada como si buscara su aprovacion, Claudia suspiro y le dijo:

-Solo ten cuidado Lisa y asegurate de escoger al hombre correcto ¿Si?

Liza sonrio y le dijo:

-Amiga, hoy en la noche Lisa Hayes dejara de ser virgen y para el lunes conoceras mi nueva faceta-Claudia sonrio y se despidieron con un beso en su mejilla y sin saber que alguien habia escuchado su conversacion, la persona sonrio y penso mientras esbozaba una sonrisa:

-_Esperen a que Rick se entere !Se va a morir de la risa! Y eso sin lugar a dudas lo va a animar cuando le diga que ya tengo a varias chicas que quieren concerlo_.-Y sin decir mas se marcho.

Rato despues como a las ocho de la noche en su casa, Rick Hunter se encontraba sentado en su sofa, la television estaba prendida, pero el no la miraba, ni escuchaba al reportero del clima anunciar que una fuerte tormenta caeria hoy sobre Nueva-Macross dentro de muy pocos minutos. su atencion estaba en una pequeña cajita negra que tenia en su mano derecha y al hacerlo recordo lo que Roy le habia dicho:

_-!Caray! Bien dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso Mmmm...De pura casualidad no sera que en realidad estes...¿Enamorada de la capitana Hayes?_

Rick mordio sus labios, apreto sus ojos y penso:

_-Si supieras la verdad Roy, por cierto, mañana a primer hora lo que voy a hacer es disculparme con el por la tonteria que le dije._

En ese momento unos toquidos en su puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, guardo la cajita en su bolsillo y fue a ver qien era y su sorpesa fue grande al ver que era:

-!Roy!-Dijo muy sorprendido Rick

-¿Ya se te paso el coraje o aun me arriesgo a que me fractures mi mandibula?-Le dijo arqueando un ojo

-¿Eh? !Ah! No, no por favor, pasa Roy que lo primero que voy a hacer es ofrecerte una disculpa por mi estupido caracter de hace rato.-Dijo invitandolo a pasar.

-Me alegra que ya te sientas mejor amigo y te traigo una noticia que te va a matar de la risa y hara que recuperes tu buen humor.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que puede quitarme el coraje que esa comadreja del infierno me hizo pasar hace rato?-Dijo Rick ientras le entregaba a Roy una cerveza en botella de vidrio.

-Bueno pues no vas a creer lo que escuche en la cafeteria.

-Te escucho-Dijo Rick tomando su cerveza.

-Liza le dijo a Claudia que hoy en la noche va a buscar en un bar a un hombre para entregarle su virginidad por que ella quiere saber lo que siente tener a un hombre entre las piernas !Ja,ja,ja! ¿No es lo mas comico que has escuchado?-Dijo Roy riendose a carcajadas.

-!PUAJJJJJJJJJ!-Fue el sonido que hizo Rick al escupir su cerveza y casi bañando a Roy y entonces con el terror inundando su rostro tomo a Roy por su cuello de su camisa nuevamente y le dijo con un tono de espanto:

-¿QUE ME DIJISTES? ¿QUE ELLA VA A SER QUE COSAAAAAAA?

-Hey Rick tranquilizate maldita sea!-Dijo Roy separandose bruscamente de su amigo y le dijo:

-Mira te voy a platicar todo lo que escuche, casualmente iba entrando al comedor buscando a Claudia cuando la vi platicando con lisa, sin poder evitarlo me acerque sigilosamente y me ubique en una mesa que una enorme planta en una maceta la cubria y ahi escuhe su platica.

Y asi, Roy le dijo con lujo de detalle toda la platica entre liza y Claudia, al terminar Roy con asombroo vio como Rick estaba completamente palido y temblando de pies a cabeza y le dijo muy molesto

-Rick ¿Que demonios te pasa? !Se supone que deberias estar revolcandote en el suelo muerto de la risa y pensando quien seria el imbecil que se atreveria hacer el amor con la "Comadreja parlanchina" como la conoces y sin embargo parece que estas muerto de miedo!

-No, no por favor Roy dime que me estas mintiendo, dime que eso no es cierto!-Dijo Rick al borde de la desesperacion, Roy dando un suspiro de fastidio y esforzándose en no darle un golpe a Rick para calmarlo le dijo en un tono seco y tajante:

-No viejo, lo que te dije es verdad y si lo hize fue para ver site alegraba un poco la noche, no para que te pusieras histerico !Por Dios Rick! Si no te conociera diria que estas triste y hasta preocupado por lo que Lisa va a hacer-Dijo muy molesto Roy. Rick siguio temblando y comenzo a caminar como loco por toda la sala mientras decia:

-No, No !todo es mi culpa! ¿Como pude ser tan estupido? ¿Por que no le dije la verdad? !No, no,no! Dios mio! Ya es de noche y a lo mejor debe estar en una bar con u hombre y...!NOOOOOO! Roy ¿Le dijo acaso a Claudia que bar iba a ir?

El hombre completamente desconcertado solo movio negativamente su cabeza y le dijo:

-Nueva Macross tiene aproximadamente como diez bares, ni idea, viejo.

Rick se quedo callado, miro la puerta de su casa y salio corriendo como loco.

-!RICKK! ¿A DONDE DEMONIOS VAS QUE NO TE ESTAS DANDO CUENTA QUE ESTA LLOVIENDO MUY FUERTE?-Le grito Roy tratando de alcanzarlo pero fue inutil Rick ya estaba lejos de el cuando la lluvia comenzo a caer furiosamente sobre la ciudad, completamente empapado de pies a cabeza Rick quien llevaba solo una playera blanca de manga larga, pantalon de mezclilla y unos tenis corria como poseido a la zona centrica de Nueva Macross mientras su pensamiento estaba enfocado en una sola persona al tiempo que lagrimas de dolor salian de sus ojos

_-No, no por favor Teniente Hayes, por favor, dejeme explicarle todo, deme una oportunidad por favor._

Y asi en la oscuridad y con una fuerte lluvia cayendo sobre el, Rick Hunter comenzo Bar por bar buscando a la mujer que segun el odiaba mas en el mundo pero que en realidad era todo lo contrario.

Continuara:

Hola a todos recien termine de ver nuevamente los 35 capitulos de Macross en una noche lluviosa y esto desperto la musa de la inspiracion en mi, espero que les guste la historia.

Proximo capitulo: ¿Podra Rick localizar a Lisa antes de que ella conozca al hombre al cual le entregara su virginidad? ¿Y por que la busca? ¿Que no se supone que el la odia a muerte? ¿O sera que?... Como dijo Roy "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso"


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Lisa Hayes era sin lugar a duda el modelo viviente de la perfeccion en un militar, su Don de mando y su habilida como estratega militar eran incuestionables y claro, siendo la persona mas importante y de mayor respeto en el en el SDF-1 despues del almirante global, es por eso que solo un verdadero imbecil se atreveria a retarla, contradecir sus ordenes o inclusive a ponerle un apodo. Y aunque pareciera increible, ese imbecil existia y se encontraba en la casa de ELLA y para ser mas especificos se encontraba en acostado SU cama. ¿Como demonios era esto posible? Lisa Hayes se encontraba sentada en una silla a un lado de su cama donde convalecia Rick quien con una enorme fiebre tocia y sudaba copiosamente.

_-Esto no puede estarme pasando- _Penso la mujer al observar en su cama al hombre que mas odiaba en su vida, respirando agitadamente y con una enorme fiebre, afuera la lluvia caia con gran intensidad sobre Nueva Macross lo que hacia practicamente imposible llevarlo a un hospital. Lisa se encontraba sentada en una silla aun lado de su cama, observo a Rick el cual seguia dormiendo pero balbuceando incoherencias incompresibles, Lisa cerro sus ojos y puso sus dedos en su sien buscando recordar los eventos que la llevaron a esta situacion. Su mente retrocedio al pasado y recordo como al salir del SDF-1, fue a un salon de belleza y se hizo un arreglo a su cabello, despues fue a una boutique y se compro un sensual y provocativo vestido negro con zapatillas de tacon medio alto, al llegar a su casa se puso la ropa y sonrio satisfecha al verse radialmente hermosa, Lisa no podia creer el radical cambio que sufrio al arreglar su pelo, tener maquillaje en su rostro y usar un sensual vestido y penso:

_-!Ahora si! A ver que hombre se resiste ante mis encantos._

Entonces sin poder evitarlo su menteevoco la imagen de cierto piloto recien ascendido a Teniente debido a que el la rescato de morir en la base de Marte y penso cual seria su reaccion al verla vestida asi, entonces dio un suspiro y dijo mirando al suelo algo triste:

_-De seguro se habria muerto de la risa al verme asi, pero no importa, no todos los hombres son como ese animal y estoy segura que encontrare a un hombre que me aprecie y...Me haga mujer._

Finalmente armandose de valor se puso sobre los hombros un abrig, tomo un bolso de mano y salio a la ciudad, tomo un taxi y pidio que la llevara a laza comercial de Nueva Macross, ella sonrio al notar como el chofer la vio de reojo, bajo del taxi y empezo a recoorrer el centro comercial, al ir caminando noto las ardientes miradas que le daban los hombres, finalmente encontro un Bar llamado "Pasion Nocturna", apreto sus puños y entro, fue entonces que un fuerte lluvia comenzo a caer sobre la ciudad.

_-A tiempo encontre un lugar, de lo contrario me hubiera dado una muy buena mojada-_Penso y entro al bar, fue a la barra y pidio una copa, al comenzar a tomarla cruzo sus piernas mostrando en plenitud sus sensuales y hermosas piernas y como por arte de magia un apuesto joven de nombre Mark se acerco buscando entablar una platica ella sonrio, el hombre parecia perfecto y penso:

_-Guapo, te acabas de sacar la loteria sin comprar boleto._

Fueron a una mesa que se encontraba enfrente de la ventana y comenzaron a charlar alegremente mientras comian unos bocadillos finalmente el hombre le hizo la pregunta que ella queria escuchar:

-Lisa ¿Por que no vamos a mi departamento? Creo que ahi podriamos pasar un rato agradable y conocernos mejor

Ella iba a aceptar su invitacion cuando de repente por la ventana vio a un hombre que estaba corriendo como loco por la calle enmedio de un tremenda lluvia y que parecia estar buscando algo o a alguien, ya que veia por las ventanas de todos los establecimientos y penso:

_-¿Y ese tipo? ¿Pero quien puede ser tan imbecil como para estar alla afuera con semejante lluvia?_

Ella iba a contestarle a Mark cuando de repente el "imbecil" al voltear en la direccion del bar sus miradas se cruzaron y se miraron fijamente, ella casi se desmaya al descubrir que era

-¿Rick?-Fue la palabra que salio de sus labios inconcientemente

-¿Rick? ¿Que Rick?-Dijo extrañado Mark

-¿Eh? !Ah! Yo, este...-Dijo Lisa sin saber que decirle, ella volvio a dirigir su mirada al Rick y vio que estab quieto como petrificado viendola fijamente, entonces vio como se dirigio al bar corriendo como poseido y no fijo al cruzar la calle que por milagro un carro que pasaba por ahi no lo atropello, entro al lugar desesperadamente que antes de llegar a donde estaban cayo estrepitosamente al suelo golpeandose el rostro, con algunos problemas se acerco a ellos y le dijo:

-!Comand...Errrr...Quiero decir Lisa! !Por fin te encontre!-Dijo muy molesto.

Ella se quedo sin habla cuando lo escucho de esa manera.

-Oye amigo ¿Tienes algun problema con la señorita?-Dijo Mark levantandose, Rick se volteo y le dijo en un tono asesiono:

-!MIRA GRANDISIMO IDIOTA! !SI NO QUIERES QUE TE DESFIGURE EL ROSTRO DESAPARECETE! !O VAS A SABER LO QUE SIGNIFICA ENFRENTAR A UN PILOTO DE LA LA RFD!

-!¿Y TU QUE ERES DE ELLA IMBECIL?-Dijo Mark en un tono igual de furioso

-!SOY SU ESPOSO!-Le respondio Rick al tiempo que su puño se estampaba en el rostro de Mark haciendolo volar por los aires y dejando a Lisa con una cara de "¿What?" Cuando de repente sintio como Rick la tomaba por la mano y la sacaba del lugar, al salir Rick encontro un taxi y ella completamente desconcertada y espantada por la salvaje y casi asesina actitud de Rick no dijo ni opuso resitencia al subir al taxi. Una vez adentro le dio al chofer la direccion de Lisa y arranco el auto, Lisa nuevamente se sorprendio al saber Una vez que Rick se calmo parecio de pronto reaccionar a lo que habia hecho y lo que dijo y muerto de miedo volteo a ver a la mujer que tenia a lado, iba a decir algo cuando ella hablo con un tono seco y mirandolo fijamente:

-Ni diga nada teniente, caundo lleguemos a mi casa hablaremos ¿Entendio?

Rick asintio solamente, sabia que por lo que habia hecho_ y a quien_ se lo habia hecho que su muerte estaba asegurada. En el camino hubo un silencio sepucral Lisa miro de reojo a Rick al cual noto muy palido y el cual comenzaba a toser continuamente, ella recordo que el estaba completamente empapado de pies a cabeza.

Al llegar a su destino Rick comenzo a hurgar en sus bolsillos y con horror comprendio que habia dejado su cartera en su casa ya que al salir de ella como loco no reparo en llevar nada en el bolsillo, solo sus llaves y la misteriosa cajita negra, Lisa comprendio de inmediato, dio un bufido de coraje y pago al chofer, Rick queria morirse de verguenza. Al llegar a la puerta de su casa Lisa abrio su puerta y le dijo a Rick, dandole una sonrisa:

-Pase por favor Teniente

-Desconcertado por la linda sonrisa que le parecio verla aun mas hermosa Rick asintio y con algo de dudas entro a la casa, la puerta se cerro, Rick se volteo y dijo:

-Comandante yo...

-!PAAFFFFFFFFFF!-Fue el sonido que se escucho por toda la casa cuando Lisa le aplico a Rick una MUY fuerte cachetada que por poco y derriba al piloto.

-!GRANDSIMO IDIOTA! ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS SE CREE PARA HACER ESO?

Rick quien a duras penas pudo mantenerse en pie se toco su adolorida mejilla y con muchos esfuerzos dijo:

-Por fa...Por favor comandante dejeme explicarl...!UGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El ya no pudo continuar hablando ya que una fuerte patada de la mujer en sus testiculos lo hizo caer al suelo retorciendose de dolor y Lisa le dijo con tono asesino:

-!VOY A DEMANDARLO ANTE UNA CORTE MARCIAL HUNTER! !IRRUMPIR SALVAJEMENTE EN UN SITIO PUBLICO! !AGREDIR A UN CIVIL! !SECUESTRAR A UN OFICIAL SUPERIOR! !Y..Y..Y...!ENCIMA DE TODO ESO DECIR QUE SOY SU ESPOSA! !CONSIDERESE MUERTO MALDITO BASTARDO! !PORQUE CON TODAS ESTAS ACUSACIONES LO VOY A MANDAR DIRECTO A UN FUSILAMIENTO!-Dijo ella completamente enfurecida al tiempo que pateaba furiosamente a Rick en el rostro. El incapaz de defenderse solo se cubrio su cara con sus brazos y se hizo un ovillo dejando que la mujer descargara toda su furia con mortales puntapies en todo su cuerpo, el mejor que nadie sabia que despues de lo que le hizo a ella se merecia eso y mucho mas.

Finalmente Lisa dejo de patear a Rick y solo se lo quedo viendo con un tono asesino mientras jadeaba furiosamente debido al esfuerzo por haber golpeado con todo su odio al hombre que le habia salvado la vida hace un par de meses, Rick por su parte respiraba con dificultad, el se habia dado cuenta que desde que iba en el taxi comenzo a tener problemas para respirar ademas de una molesta tos que empezo a darle y ahora debido al intenso dolor que tenia en su cuerpo mas trabajo le costaba es mas, sospechaba que Lisa quizas le habia fracturado la nariz ademas de sentir un par de dientes flojos y penso:

_-Ahora si Hunter, se acabo todo, si alguna vez pensaste que podrias tener algo con ella ya dalo por perdido, y lo peor de todo es que tiene razon, mi carrera como militar esta acabada y yo...yo...No podre negar nada, simplemente lo que hice fue la peor estupidez de mi vida._

-!AAGGHHHHH!-Fue el gemido que dio de dolor cuando Liza lo tomo por los cabellos forzandolo a levantar su rostro y quedar cara a cara con una furiosa mujer que deseaba matarlo con sus propias manos.

-!Muy bien pedazo de imbecil Dime! ¿Por que demonios hizo todo eso? !QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES PEDAZO DE MIERDA!-Y entonces con un odio inusitado Lisa le solto un furioso puñetazo en el rostro y ahora si, sin lugar a dudas Rick pudo asegurar que su nariz estaba fracturada, el azoto su rostro bruscamente en el suelo y comenzo a toser sin control y escupiendo ocasionalmente sangre, Lisa lo volvio a tomar por sus cabellos importandole muy poco el dolor que le estaba infringiendo al joven piloto y le dijo con un odio inusitado:

-¿Sabes que agredir a un civil sin motivo alguno es uno de las peores estupideces que puede cometer un militar? Un militar recibe entrenamiento de artes marciales y por ende sus puños son considerados armas punzocortantes. Cuando el declare en tu contra yo voy a apoyarlo en todo y si bien te va pedazo de escoria vas a tener una condena de por lo menos 3 años en una prision militar...Eso sin contar los que te esperan por los anteriores delitos que cometiste en mi contra. Pero...¿Sabes algo? No te vas a preocupar por ir a la carcel !Porque antes yo me voy a asegurar que te fusilen malnacido! -Dijo ella y entonces azoto contoas sus fuerzas el rostro del indefenso joven en el suelo contodas sus fuerzas, dejando a Rick casi muerto. Rick seguia respirando cada vez con mas dificultad pero eso no le importo para nada a Lisa, la cual en ese momento solo queria asesinar a rick con sus propias manos y entonces su odio se incremento mas al recordar lo le dijo a Mark antes de golpearlo en el rostro y muy furiosa empezo a pataerlo nuevamente en el estomago con todas sus fuerzas.

-!Dime maldito bastardo! ¿DE DONDE SACASTE LA ESTUPIDA IDEA DE QUE ERA TU ESPOSA! ¿DE DONDE? !ANTES PREFIERO CASARME CON UN SOLDADO ZENTRAEDI QUE CONTIGO!

Al escuchar eso Rick comprendio que el dolor que le causaban las patadas de Lisa en su cuerpo no se comparaba con el dolor en sus sentimeintos que le ocasionaron esas ultimas palabras de ella y penso:

_-Tiene razon, Dios ¿Como es posible que pensara que ella hubiera podido sentir algo por mi, despues de lo cruel que fui con ella todo este tiempo?_

Finalmente a punto de explotar Lisa dejo de golpearlo, respiraba y bufaba como un furioso toro de lidia y le dijo:

-Mira basura, si te queda algo de dignidad dime de una vez por todas por que demonios hiciste todo esto ¿Me entendiste?

! Si...Si .Coman...Comandante !Cof! !Coff!-Dijo con muchos problemas Rick y apunto de sufir un colapso por la golpiza recibida y haciendo un ultimo esfuerzo se puso de pie y le dijo:

-Per...Perdoneme, pero y...!Cof!...No podia permitir que usted cometiera una ton...Tonteria..!Cof!...Cof!-Dijo entre fuertes tosidos.

-¿Queeeee? ¿A que demonios te refieres maldito cerdo?-Le dijo ella acercando su furioso rostro a de el. Rick temblo de pies a cabeza, nunca penso en ver tal odio en ella y muerto de miedo le dijo:

-U...Usted...iba...Iba a...a...a...

-¿A que maldito? ¿A que?-Dijo ella interrumpiendolo

Tembalndo cada vez mas y sin poder controlar su cuerpo le dijo:

-A...A entregarle su virginidad ¿Verdad? !U..Usted iba a tener relaciones con ese sujeto! ¿O me equivoco?-Dijo pensando que con eso su muerte estaba asegurada y en efecto no se equivoco ya que lisa se puso color tomate y antes de que Rick se diera cuenta la mujer estampo los tacones de su zapato derecho en el provocandole la perdida de un par de dientes y al tiempo que su cabeza azotaba bruscamente contra el suelo y ella le dijo con un odio indescriptible?

-¿Y ESO A TI QUE TE IMPORTA INFELIZ? ¿DE AQUI A CUANDO TE INTERESA MI VIDA PRIVADA? ¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES? ¿MI PADRE ACOSO?-Y nuevamente sin medir consecuencias comenzo a patearlo sin misericordia hasta que sin saber como Rick pudo hablal y le dijo con un tono de suplica y llanto:

-Ya..Ya no! !No por favor, Per...Perdoneme! !Snif!

Lisa dejo de patearlo pero solo lo hizo por que ya no aguantaba el dolor en sus pies de tantas patadas que le dio al joven y solo se lo quedo mirando como se retorcia de dolor y lloraba amargamente

-Perdon...Perdon (Sollozo)-fueron las unicas palabras que salian entrecortadas de su boca mezcladas con llanto de dolor y luego una fuerte tos donde escupio ocasionalmente flemas de sangre. Lisa se separo de el y fue a su refrigerador saco una botella de agua y la bebio desesperadamente, todo los golpes que le habia asestado a Rick la fatigaron enormemente y el agua fresca aclaraba su mente, regreso a el y le dijo:

-Voy a repetirlo una vez mas Hunter ¿Por que quiso impedir que estuviera con ese hombre? Si, en efecto, no se como lo supo, pero asi es, mi intencion era hacer el amor con ese hombre y aunque le cueste trabajo creerlo yo soy una mujer y tengo deseos sexuales como cualquier otra, a psar de que usted crea que yo solo soy un ser sin sentimientos y sin compasion, que solo vivo para el ejercito. Pues lamento informarle que esta equivocado y una vez que me asegure que va a podrirse en la carcel ¿Sabe que voy a hacer?-Ella respiro profundamente y le dijo-Voy a regresar con ese hombre y despues de ofrecerle una disculpa, voy a pedirle que hagamos el amor.

Al terminar de escuchar lo que ella dijo Rick comenzo a llorar amargamente y en un tono de suplica mezclada con sollozos le dijo:

-No...No !Snif! !Snif! No, por favor-El no pudo decir mas ya que las lagrimsa y el llanto cerraron su garganta y solo pudo continuar llorando mientras se hacia un ovillo y se apretaba a si mismo buscando encontrar alivio en su adolorido cuerpo. Lisa no podia creer la situacion en la que se encontraba el otrora orgulloso y soberbio teniente Hunter ¿Era su imaginacion? ¡¿O acaso el hecho de decirle que hiba a hacer el amor con un hombre lo mataba de dolor y triteza? No, eso era imposible ¿Por que habria de importarle? Penso ella completamente desconcertada. Fue entonces que noto como Rick comenzaba a levantarse con muchos problemas y al hacerlo le dijo:

-Se perfectamente que el crimen que cometi contra usted no tiene perdon y una vez que me mande a corte marcial, conciente de lo hice, no voy a negar ningun cargo, le doy mi palabra de honor que me declarare culpable y que con eso mi carrera militar estara terminada-Finalizo bajando su mirada, como si se sintiera incapaz de ver cara a cara con ella. Liza se rasco su cabellera moviendo negativamente su cabeza y le dijo:

-¿Entonces por que lo hizo? ¿Por que demonios ocurrio esto? ¿Como supo lo que iba a hacer? ¿Y por que le importa? !Es mas! ¿Como demonios supo mis planes e inclusive como supo donde vivo?-Dijo ella completamente desesperada.

Rick se quedo callado por un momento sin atreverse a levantar su vista y le dijo:

-Por que yo...Yo...

-!¿Usted que? !Maldita sea! !Hable de una vez!-Dijo Lisa nuevamente muy enojada, Rick finalmente se atrevio a levantar su vista y ella se sorprendio al ver el rostro de tristeza y dolor que reflejaba el joven, el estaba llorando amargamente y por un momento comprendio que no era por el dolor que ella le habia infringido, pensaba que era por otra cosa y entonces...El comenzo a hablar:

-Yo...Yo, en realidad...La...La amo Comandante Hayes, siempre he estado enamorado de usted, perdo...Perdome por decirle esto-Y entonces sin poder mas... !PUMM! Rick cayo al suelo mientras tocia muy fuerte y su cuerpo temblaba sin control, Lisa por su parte lo veia pero no se movia, su cuerpo se negaba a obecerla mientras en su cerebro la frase "La amo comandante Hyes" se repetia una y otra vez hasta que por fin pudo reaccionar y se acerco al cuerpo que se convulsionaba, toco su rostro y comprendio todo !Rick estaba ardiendo en fiebre! Su cabeza era un caos total, no sabia que hacer, tomo el telefono pero no habia linea. Afuera la tormenta caia con mas fuerza, comprendio que las lineas telefonicas se habrian dañado por la tormenta, entonces sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a Rick por sus hombros y lo jalo hacia su cama. Nunca supo de donde saco fuerzas para jalar el cuerpo del joven. Una y otra ves la ultima frase que el le habia dicho resonaba una y otra ez en su cerebro, sin saber como, lo desnudo por completo y lo acosto en su cama tapandolo inmediatamente con las sabanas, saco una toalla y procedio a secarle el cabello. Sin saber por que ahora se maldecia a si mismo por haberlo golpeado de esa manera, al llegar a su casa el ya venia ardiendo enfiebre y ella lo golpeo de una maneras salvaje, no, no salvaje, asesina era la palabra correcta, como una autentica poseida saco su botiquin de primeros auxilios y con sus manos temblando tomo un boto que contenia pastillas para controlar la fiebre, fue por un vaso de agua y con muchos problemas le hizo beber el medicamente, Rick sudaba copiosamente, tocia mucho y respiraba con muchos problemas, Lisa estaba al borde de la desesperacion y nuevamente la frase "La amo comandante Hayes" volvio a inundar su cerebro una y otra vez, finalmente un momento de lucidez llego a su cerebro y fue por su telefono celular y rogando a Dios que esa linea telefonica si funcionara y con sus dedos temblorosos marco un numero:

-¿Bueno? ¿Bueno? !Claudia! !Gracias a Dios que te pude contactar!-Dijo ella muerta de miedo.

-¿Lisa? ¿Que pasa? Te oigo muy alterada, no me lo vas a creer pero aqui en mi casa esta Roy y me ha estado pidiendo que me comunique contigo, pero le dije que hoy ibas a estar muy "ocupada" de acuerdo a lo que platicamos, pero el insiste en hablar contigo, dice que es con respecto a Rick Hunter.

-!POR ESO MISMO TE HABLE LAURA SE TRATA DE RICK!-Dijo ella completamente fuera de control

-¿A que te refieres lisa? ¿Sabes donde esta? Roy esta como loco buscandolo pero la lluvia le impido salir ya que sua uto se daño!-Dijo claudia

-!RICK ESTA AQUI EN MI CASA Y SE ESTA MURIENDO DE UNA ENORME FIEBRE QUE TIENE!-Grito completamente histerica Lisa

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-fue lo que dijo Claudia cuando escucho eso e inmediatamente Roy le quito el telefono y hablo

-¿Lisa? ¿Dices que Rick esta contigo?

Llorando amargamente Lisa le conto a Roy lo que paso, pero lo mas importante era que el se estaba muriendo por la fiebre y que incluso habia ocasionalmente escupido flemas de sangre

-!Lisa escuchame por favor! Primero trata de conservar la calma y aplicale comprensas de agua fria a Rick en su frente y entodo el cuerpo para tratar de bajar la fiebre y apenas disminuya la lluvia inmediatamente partimos a tu casa ¿Ok?

Ella asintio y corto la llamada, fue al baño y saco varias toallas de mano y las mojo con agua fria y comenzo a aplicarlas sobre el ardiente cuerpo del joven y mientras lo hacia la ultima frasse que el habia dicho vovlvio a taladrar su mente y asi durante mas de veinte minutos aplcio las toallas frias sobre eldañado cuerpo de Rick, Lisa ahora se sentia la mujer mas cruel del mundo por haber golpeado a Rick de esa forma.

Los recuerdos terminaron y lisa separo sus dedos de sus sienes, ella no podia hacer mas se acerco al joven y coloco su mano en la frente de el, una timida sonrisa se formo en sus labios al sentir que la fiebre habia bajado un poco, mas sin embargo su optimismo bajo al ver la temperatura del termomentro que le habia colocado a Rick en su boca: 40 grados centigrados, y afuera la lluvia continuaba callendo furiosamnete.

-Teniente hunter, no, no...Rick no te mueras por favor-Dijo con voz suave al joven piloto meintras nuevamente continuaba poniendo fomentos de agua fria en todo su cuerpo.

Continuara...

Hola a todos(as) y gracias por seguir leyendo la historia. Pero antes que nada mi agradecimiento a **Diana Carolina** por su motivante cometario que puso para esta humilde historia. Muchas gracias amiga y si, en efecto, los fanaticos de Macross aun no podemos entender como es que Rick fuera tan ciego como para no comprender que Lisa estaba enamorada de el, todos(as) quizas por eso, es que tenemos un cierto rencor hacia el heroe de la serie y es por eso que en muchos Fics lo hacen sufrir para que comprenda el dolor y sufrimeinto de su sufrida compañera. En mi Fic Rick sentira en carne propia el dolor y sufrimeinto de Lisa por su cobardia e inseguridad para expresar sus sentimeintos ( Digo, si es que libra la fuerte neumonia que tendra en el siguiente capitulo) Me despido y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

Proximo capitulo: Rick empieza a delirar y asi, de manera inconciente comienza a confesarle a Lisa sus mas intimos sentimientos que tiene por ella y que su supuesto odio es en realidad el gran amor y admiracion que siente por ella y destrozando el corazon de la mujer que hace unas horas antes lo odiaba a muerte.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Era ya muy de noche en la ciudad de Nueva Macross, una torrencial lluvia caia sin misericordia sobre la ciudad y adentro de una pequeña casa en un complejo habitacional para militares una hermosa mujer de pelo largo color castaño limpiaba nerviosamente la frente y el pecho de un jovencito de recien 19 años cumplidos, ella estaba completamente descontrolada por los eventos ocurridos hace un par de horas y la ultima frase que el joven le habia dicho taladraba su cerebro una y otra vez: "_En realidad yo la amo comandante Hayes_", un ligero rubor aparecio en las mejillas de la joven mujer y penso mientras continuaba limpiando el sudor del joven que respiraba agitadamente y tosia en varias ocasiones.

_-No, no ,no puede ser verdad lo que escuche, no, de seguro me equivoque cuando escuche lo que dijo, el...No puede estar enamorada de...!No,no! !Tiene que ser un error! El...El me odia con toda su alma, en varias ocasiones me lo ha demostrado...Lisa, maldita sea entiendolo de una vezz que el no te dijo eso y...Y ademas tu, tu, yo, yo...!Dios mio! ¿Que me pasa? !Si, si! Ya se...Lo que paso es que tengo un fuerte remordimiento por haberlo golpeado de esa manera mientras se estaba muriendo de fiebre...Claro, es por eso que estoy muy angustiada, no por que diner que el me ama...!Ay mama!_

-!COF! !COFFF!

Fueron los fuertes tosidos del joven que la sacaron de sus pensamientos y poniendo mas nerviosa a la pobre mujer, la cual puso sus manos en el desnudo pecho del joven y le dijo:

-Teniente Hunter, por favor...Respire con calma

Como si surtiera efecto, Rick dejo de toser y eso alivio a la mujer un poco y entonces sin saber como, comenzo a masajear con sus manos el pecho del joven como si con eso buscara aliviar su dolor, asi despues de estar tocando el pecho del convaleciente joven Lisa Hayes se sonrojo al sentir algo: Los musculos del pecho de Rick y penso:

_-Errrr...Muy buenos pectorales teniente Hunter_

Al comprender lo que habia dicho, la muejer abrio muy grande sus ojos y su boca e inmediatamente separo sus manos del pecho de Rick y penso:

_-¿Pero que demonios estoy diciendooooooo?_

Ella cerro sus ojos y rasco su cabellera moviendo negativamente su cabeza como si tratara de negar lo que se habia dicho cuando de repente una debil voz la hizo abrir rapidamente sus ojos:

-No, no por favor...No...Se la lleve-Fue la frase que salio muy debil de los labios de Rick

-¿Rick? Este...Teniente Hunter?-Dijo timidamente Lisa.

Rick el cual continuaba con sus ojos cerrados y repirando agitadamente comenzo a hablar:

-No...No por favor Comandante Hayes, no...Espere, espere...Deme al menos una oportunidad...Una oportunidad para expresar mis verdaderos sentimientos...Ha...Hacia usted-Fue lo que dijo, Lisa con sus ojos muy abiertos, comprendio lo que pasaba:

_-Esta...Esta delirando_

Rick, aun en su estado comenzo a mover su cabeza de manera negativa muy lentamente mientras decia:

-No...No por favor Comandante Hayes, no vaya con ese hombre...El, el no la ama...El solo quiere pasar un rato agradable con usted...Por favor, no se entregue a el...De...Deme una oportunidad de decirle lo que siento por usted-Y entonces el joven comenzo a llorar. Lisa por un momento penso que su mandibula inferior iba a golpear el suelo, mientras sus ojos se abrian enormemente al escuchar lo que Rick estaba diciendo e incapaz de hacer algo solo se quedo quieta mentras lo miraba fijamente.

Rick entonces comenzo a mover sus brazos como si intentara alcanzar algo o...A alguien.

-No, no...Karl...Usted esta muerto...No Lisa, no vaya con el...Karl ya esta muerto...Por favor, yo necesito una oportunidad, se lo ruego...Se lo...Suplico...Ten...Tenga misericordia de mi yo...Yo la amo, la amo, eso lo comprendi cuando salimos vivos de la nave zentraedi con Max y Ben...Creame por favor.-Dijo Rick con muchos problemas. Lisa por su parte tuvo que sujetarse fuertemente de la cama pensando que iba a desmayarse al escuchar lo que el joven piloto estaba diciendo y su cerebro le hizo comprender algo: Una persona que delira nunca miente, ella entonces se cubrio su boca con ambas manos cuando por fin comprendio que lo ultimo que Rick le dijo lo habia escuchado correctamente: Rick le habia confesado que estaba enamorado de ella.

La pobre mujer se para y comenzar a caminar en circulos mientras se rascaba furiosamente su cabellera mientras su cerebro trataba de aceptar que el hombre que mas odiaba en su vida fue a buscarla para evitar que le entregara su virginidad a otro hombre. Y asi estuvo por un par de minutos dando vueltas en el cuerto cuando de repente Rick comenzo a habalr de nuevo y ella de un enorme brinco se acerco a el y afino lo mas que pudo suoido a las labios de Rick y escucho:

-Cu...Cuando nso besamos enfrente de esos Zentraedi comprendi que me habia...Enamorado de usted. ¿Sabe? Jamas pense que a usted le entregaria la virginidad de mis labios

-!AY MADRE MIA!-Grito Lisa mirando hacia el cielo mientras sentia que su cara le ardia de lo super ronjada que se puso, se cubrio su cara con ambas manos y comenzo a caminar como loca de un lugar a otro, hasta que..!ZOCK! Choco contra la pared del cuarto y ahi se quedo mientras pensaba una y otra vez:

_-El beso, el beso, el beso...Ese beso que nos dimos aquella vez...!Oh Dios! Y su primer besooooooooo!_

Lisa no sabia lo que le pasaba, pero sentia que su corazon se le iba a salir de lo boca de lo rapido que le latia, pero lo que mas le mataba era una cosa: ¿POR QUE DEMONIOS SENTIA UN ENORME AURA DE FELICIDAD EN TODO SU CUERPO?

Sin saber que hacer la omnipotente y temida Reina de Hielo, orgullo de todas las mujeres militares comenzo a darse de topes contra la pared sin saber por que cuando de repente se detuvo en seco cuando Rick comenzo a balbucear de nuevo. Mas rapido que inmediatamente y pegando un brinco que el mismo Michael Jordan hubiera envidiado en sus buenos tiempos Lisa se arrodillo a un lado del joven y puso su oido muy cerca de los labios de Rick y afinando al maximo su oido, mientras su corazon latia rapidamente:

-No...No...Le juro que ya no amo a ella...

-¿A ella?-Penso Lisa.

-Yo...Yo no amo a Min may...Se lo juro...Ella y yo, pertenecemos a diferentes mundos, ella al del espectaculo y yo al de los militares, al que usted pertenece...Por favor se lo suplico...De...Deme una oportunidad. Se que usted me odia, no la culpo, en realidad soy un cobarde, por eso nunca pude expresarle mis sentimeintos, pero...Pero tenia miedo de su rechazo, de que se burlara de mi, de que me humillara delante de toda la tripulacion del SDF-1. Yo...Yo...¿Como podia decirle que la amaba sabiendo lo mucho que me odia?

Y asi nuevamente, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos del convaleciente joven, Lisa por su parte estaba petrificada, sentia que la sangre se le helaba y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar sin contro y sin pode evitarlo dijo:

-Rick...Perdoname.

Fue entonces que el joven volvio a hablar y Lisa inmediatamente afino sus oidos.

-Se lo suplico, no vaya con ese hombre...Mire, mire ¿Ve esto? ¿Ve esta cajita negra? Siempre la llevo conmigo, aun en las misiones de combate, pensando que pronto llegaria el dia en que podria entregarsela y con ella poder expresarle todo el amor que siento por usted...Siempre la llevo en mi bolsillo, tenga misericordia de mi y...y...Aceptela como mi prueba maxima de amor hacia usted.

Lisa al terminar de escuchar eso sentia que de un momento a otro iba a sufrir un Shock, sin saber como, giro su cabeza y fijo su vista en el pantalon de Rick que estaba en el suelo, un enorme miedo inundo su ser, entonces como una automata se levanto y como si una enorme fuerza saliera de quien sabe donde se acerco lentamente a los pantalones de Rick, con sus manos tembalndo sin control metio una mano en un bolsillo...Unas llaves, eran solo unas llaves, Lisa sin saber por que sintio una ligera desilusion, pero entonces recordo algo...El otro bolsillo del pantalon, con mucho miedo su temblorosa mano comenzo a introducirse en la bolsa cuando de repente su mano sintio algo...!Una diminuta caja! Su corazon comenzo a latir a mil por hora y en efecto: !De la bolsa saco una pequeña cajita negra que en realidad era un pequeño estuche! Ella sin saber como se levanto, temblando de pies a cabeza la abrio y al ver su contendio se lo quedo mirando fijamente y sin saber que hacer o decir: Era un hermoso anillo de oro y que tenia incrustado un diamente verde y adentro habia una pequeña hoja, temblando sin control la mujer tomo la nota y con muchos problemas comenzo a leerla: Era un...Poema:

* NOTA DEL AUTOR * -Por favor aqui les voy a pedir que echen a volar su imaginacion y piensen que es un poema dedicado a la valentia, audacia, don de mando y liderazgo que Lisa posee y que esos talentos solio podian compararse con su hermosura y belleza y todo eso combinado habian hecho que Rick se enamorara profundamente de ella, finalmente el poema concluia con un frase: "El verde de la esmeralda refleja el valor, la bondad y la sabiduria, asi como el color de sus hermosos ojos, por favor acepte este humilde objeto como muestra de amor de su mas ferviente admirador: Richard Tiberius Hunter"

Lisa se quedo completamente quieta una y otra vez leyo la ultima frase del escrito, la leyo de nuevo, nuevamente y asi, no una ni dos no tres veces, nunca supo cuantas veces leyo la ultima frase y entonces...

-!PUUUMMMMMM!

Fue el sonido que hizo el cuerpo de la mujer mas importante del SDF-1 cuando cayo el suelo pero sujetando con todas sus fuerzas el pequeño estuche con ambas manos y pegandolo a su pecho, asi se quedo por un par de minutos, lentamente abrio sus ojos y sin poder contenerse, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa una frase salio de sus labios mientras miraba fijamente el techo y apretaba con todas sus fuerzas la cajita en su pecho:

-Rick...No me dejes, no te mueras por favor.

Continuara...

Hola a todos y bueno, con la clasica frase en estas fechas: Unas felices fiestas de fin de año en compañia de todos sus seres queridos. Y bueno ¿Ahora que pasara? ¿Librara Rick la muerte? ¿Cual sera la reaccion de Roy y de claudia al ver a Rick en ese estado y ademas...Todo golpeado?

Sin mas me despido y agradeciendo todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias y criticas constructivas. Un saludo y estamos en contacto. Gracias** Fer82, LisahayesHunter, Silvestre28, AHRG Y a Diana Carolina** por sus comentarios, se aprende mucho y motivan a uno a seguir escribiendo la historia.

Y aqui un previo del proximo capitulo:

Roy entro apresuradamente al cuarto y al ver a Rick dijo:

-!Lisa! ¿Por que no me dijistes que tambien habian atropellado a Rick! Claudia ven a ver esto!-Dijo el hombre muy espantado. La morena mujer entro y al ver el rostro de Rick y su pecho desnudo a Rick le dijo a Lisa alarmada:

-!Lisa! ¿Que demonios le paso al teniente Hunter? !Parece como si un tanque le hubiera pasado por encima! Mira como tiene la cara y esos moretones en su pecho!

-Lisa en ese momento queria que la tierra se la tragara.

Ahora si, nos vemos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Lisa continuo pasando un trapo humedo sobre la frente de Rick buscando bajar su fiebre. El por su parte continuaba respirando agitadamente y de vez en cuando mencionando el nombre de ella lo cual hacia que su corazon latiera a mil por hora, miro a la ventana y vio como la lluvia seguia callendo con la misma intensidad, finalmente vio el pequeño estuche negro que tenia en su otra mano y el cual estaba apretando en su pecho, lo abrio y vio el hermoso anillo de oro y que venia con diamente verde, pero, lo que sin dudar alguna lo que mas la emociono no fue el costosisimo anillo, sino una pequeña nota que iba dedicada a ella. Por enesima vez la leyo y al terminar no pudo evitar que una lagrima saliera de uno de sus hermosos ojos verdes, giro su cabeza para ver al autor de ese escrito y le dijo con el pensamiento:

_-¿En verdad Teniente? ¿En verdad usted siente esto por mi? ¿Pero y yo? ¿Sere capaz de corresponder a sus sentimientos? Dios...Se supone que usted es la persona que mas odio en mi vida y...Y..._

-Lisa entonces ve el rostro de Rick el cual esta seriamente lesionado; un ojo inchado, varios moretones en la cara, un par de dientes menos y su tabique nasal deviado, sin poder evitarlo varias lagrimas salieron de us ojos y con sus manos temblororsas tomo el rostro del desmayado joven y le dijo entre sollozos:

-Per...Perdon Teniente, perdon yo...Yo no sabia...Perdoname Rick

Y en acto que jamas penso que haria en su vida acerco sus labios a la frente de Rick y le dio un suave pero amoroso beso en su frente y con eso compredio que ella muy en el fondo de su corazon podia corresponder a los sentimientos del hombre que mas odiaba en su vida. Sin embargo al darse cuenta de eso se separo inmediatamente de el y comenzo a caminar en circulos dentro de la habiatcion y cubriendose con una mano su boca mientras pensaba con muchos nervios como podria ser una relacion con el ¿Podria funcionar? Ella era considerada la muestra viviente de la Disciplina y la responsabildad mentras que Rick era todo lo puesto. No se necesita ser muy listo que esa relacion iria al fracaso ademas de que su reputacion quedaria muy dañada, es mas, ella compredio que si cambiaba su manera de ser y hasta su forma de vestir un apuesto militar de su rango y digna de ella se enamoraria perdidamente y asi podria tener al hombre de sus sueños, sin embargo al darse cuenta de eso se espanto y rapidamente volvio a leer la nota que el le escribio y una timida sonrisa se formo en sus labios y penso:

-Si...¿Por que no? Hasta un idiota como el podria merecer una oportunidad.

-Co...Comandante !Cof! !Cof! Hayes-Dijo Rick entre tosidos, Lisa al escucharlo mas rapida que inmdeiatemente fue hacia el y se sento a su lado y comenzo a frotar el paño humedo en su frente mientras que con la otra apresionaba una de las sudorosas manos de Rick.

-No...No me deje-Dijo el en su delirio.

Ella sonrio y le dijo suavemete al oido:

-No teniente, no me ire pero ¿Sabe? Despues de esto usted y yo vamos a tener una muuuuy larga platica.

Como si hubiera comprendido Rick dejo de habalr y siguio durmiendo, Lisa suspiro al colocar su mano en la frente de rick y notar que la fiebre parecia haber disminuido y su felicidad aumento al ver la lluvia comenzo a ceder. Su telefono movil sono y ella rapidamente lo contesto:

-¿Claudia?...Si gracias a Dios la lluvia esta parando !Por favor vengan a casa! Rick...Errrr quiero decir el teniente Hunter esta muy mal...Si claro, estoy calmada, adios.

Lisa corto la cominacion y procedio a seguir poniendo el trapo humedo sobre la frente de Rick al tiempo que le decia con una sonrisa:

-Resista teniente, la ayuda viene en camino.

-No...Comandante Hayes...No lo haga...No lo hag por favor-Dijo Rick en su delirio.

-¿Que no haga...Que?-Le dijo ella sin comprender lo que el decia

-No le entregue su virginidad...Se lo ruego-Dijo el y haciendo que la mujer abriera muy grande sus ojos y boca y se pusiera color tomate alr ecordar lo que hoy en la noche estaba pensando hacer.

-!AY DIOS!-Dijo ella al suponer que hoy a estas horas deberia estar en la cama con un hombre y perdiendo su virginidad y no estar en su casa cuidando de la persona que mas odiaba en su vida, pero su corazon se lleneno de felicidad al comprender que el habia ido a buscarla para impedir que ella se relacionara intimamente con otro hombre y entonces penso mientras hacia una mueca de desconcierto en su rostro:

-_Y a todo eso ¿Como supo lo que iba a hacer? La unica que lo sabia era Claudia y no creo por nada del mundo que ella se lo hubiera dicho...¿Entonces?_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos fuertes toquidos en su puerta, ella abrio y se encontro con:

-!Roy, Claudia! Gracias por venir !Pasen por favor!-Dijo Lisa muy alterada

Roy entro apresuradamente al cuarto y al ver a Rick dijo:

-!Lisa! ¿Por que no me dijistes que tambien habian atropellado a Rick! Claudia ven a ver esto!-Dijo el hombre muy espantado. La morena mujer entro y al ver el rostro de Rick y su pecho desnudo a Rick le dijo a Lisa alarmada:

-!Lisa! ¿Que demonios le paso al teniente Hunter? !Parece como si un tanque le hubiera pasado por encima! Mira como tiene la cara y esos moretones en su pecho!

-Lisa en ese momento queria que la tierra se la tragara.

-¿Y bien?-Insistio Claudia

Muerta de miedo lisa confeso:

-Roy, Claudia...Lo siento...Yo...Yo...!YO LE HICE ESTO AL TENIENTE HUNTER!-Termino gritando mientras comenzaba a llorar y cai de rodillas. Roy y su novia estamparon su mandibula inferior en el suelo al escucharla y dijeron al unisono:

-¿QUEEEE?

-!Perdon! !Perdon! Es que estba tan furiosa con el que no me di cuenta de lo enfermo que estaba y comenze a agredirlo sin medir las consecuencias-Dijo ella mientras cubria su rostro con amabs manos y seguia llorando.

-!Lisa por Dios! Sabia que odiabas tanto al teniente Hunter pero no...

-Al grado de querer matarlo-Dijo Roy interrumpiendo a su novia mientras veia incredulo el aspecto del hombre que consideraba su hermano menor.

-!Roy tenemos que llevarlo al hospital rapido!-Dijo Claudia,

-¿Y como Claudia? De milagro no nos matamos al llegar aqui, la carretera que conduce al hospital esta completemente inundada y salir con este clima seria un autentico suicidio-Dijo Roy señalando a la ventana.

Claudia asintio y se acerco a Rick y lisa nota que ella traia un pequeño maletin.

-¿Y eso?-dijo ella. Claudia sonrio y le dijo:

-Para tu conocimiento Lisa, antes de unurme al ejercito tome un curso de enfermera y entonces saco su telefono y marco un numero.

-¿Bueno? ¿Doctora Zaori? Habla Claudia Grant...Si dissculpé que le hable a estas horas pero es una emergencia...Si claro, tengo a la mano mi maletin...

-Despues de una larga platica y de explicarle los sintomas de Rick, Claudia anoto las intrucciones que le dio la mujer que al parecer fue su maestra y antes de colgar dijo:

-No, no...Aun no me caso, aun sigo pensando si el idiota con el que estoy saliendo es la mejor opcion para mi

-!Hey!-Dijo Roy muy molesto y haciendo que Lisa riera un poco y olvidando un poco la situacion que esta viviendo en esos momentos. Claudia por su parte sonrio y le saco la lengua a su novio.

-Bueno, entonces lo que el teneinte Hunter necesita es una inyeccion y algunas pastillas-Dijo Claudia mientras urgaba su maletin, inyecto a rick y lo hizo beber unas pastillas y entonces le dijo a Lisa:

-¿Sabes rezar?

Ella asintio

-Bueno, por que ahora es lo unico que podemos hacer.

Media hora mas tarde y con sus manos en su pecho Lisa con ansiedad y nervios le dijo a Claudia la cual le checaba la temperatura al joven piloto:

-¿Y? ¿Ya esta mejor? ¿Se va a recuperar verdad?

Claudia arqueo un ojo y le dijo:

-Me extraña que te preocupes tanto por el hombre que mas odias en tu vida amiga y al cual casi matas a golpes.

Lisa sintio morirse cuando escucho y agacho su cabeza avergonzada.

-Bueno, al parecer la fiebre ya bajo y eso era lo importante, con un poco de suerte a estas horas la carretera ya ha de estar mas segura para transitar y podremos levar al teniente Hunter a hospital.

-Al menos me gustaria salir cuando la lluvia haya terminado, la carretera puede ser muy traicionera-Dijo Roy mirando por la ventana. Amabs mujeres asintieron y la piel morena dijo:

-Bueno Lisa ahora ¿Que te parece si nos invitas un cafe y nos explicas con lujo de detalle que demonios paso? Honestamente yo esperaba que estuvieras con un hombre pero no exactamente con el teniente Hunter.

_-!Ay Dios mio!_-Penso Lisa y asi enfilaron a la sala cuando de repente una voz salio de aun convaleciente Rick:

-Yo...Yo la amo Comandante Hayes...Deme una oportunidad de ganarme su corazon...Se lo ruego.

!KLINGG!-Fue el sonido que hicieron las mandibulas inferiores de los novios al escuchar eso y despues de que las volvieron a acomodar en su lugar con sus manos la morena le dijo a su amiga poniendo su cara muy cerca de la de su amiga:

-Comandante Hayes, tienes muchooooooo que explicarme que paso esta noche ¿Entendido?

Mientras tento Roy se acerco a Rick y le dijo poniendo tambien su rostro cerca del suyo:

-Viejo, cuando despiertes me vas a tener que explicar desde cuando eres masoquista y muy en especial eso que me dijiste de "Primero me vuelvo homosexual antes que fijarme en esa bruja"

Lisa por su parte penso mientras estampaba su frente en la pared del cuarto:

_-No se por que presiento que va a ser una muuuuuy larga y tormentosa noche para mi...!Y pensar que hoy solo queria perder mi virginidad!_

Continuara...

Hola a todos y bueno, despues de eras, continuamos con la historia. Por favor, algun comentario o sugerencia ¿Si? Un saludo y estamos en contacto.

Proximo capitulo: Sin poder creerlo Roy y Claudia escuchan lo ocurrido essa noche entre Rick y Lisa.

Y claro, un pequeño avance:

-!Un momento Roy Focker! ¿COMO DEMONIOS SUPISTE LO QUE LISA PENSABA HACER ESTA NOCHE?-Le dijo muy furiosa su novia mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de su camisa, Roy por su parte temblando pensaba:

_-¿Y ahora que hago? Si Claudia se entera que lo que escuche se lo dije a Rick para que el se muriera de la risa !Me va a matar! Y lo peor...Si Lisa dejo en este estado a Rick...No quiero ni pensar como me va a dejar Claudia !Piensa Focker! !Piensa algo maldita sea!_

-¿Y bien amor? Te escucho-Dijo la morena mujer dandole una mirada asesina.

-Errrr...Bueno Claudia, lo que paso fue esto...-Dijo Roy con algo de inseguridad en su voz y rogando a Dios que lo habia pensado sirviera para no ser compañero de Rick en la cama de un hospital.

Ahora si nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo No.5

La lluvia seguia callendo sobre Nueva Macross pero no con la misma intensidad que antes, sin embargo las condiciones climaticas no eran las optimas para poder llevar a un hospital a cierto teniente que se encontraba covaleciendo de una fuerte, pero ahora tolerable fiebre. Mientras en la sala del departamento Lisa Hayes le servia un aromatico cafe a las personas que consideraba sus mejores amigos, el lider del comando Skull Roy Focker y a su novia y mejor amiga de ella, casi su hermana, Claudia Grant.

-¿Y bien "Comandante Hayes"? ¿Puede explicarme como esta eso que el hombre que mas odia en su vida este enamorado de usted?-Dijo Claudia arqueando un ojo, enfatizando la frase "Comandante Hayes" y haciendo que Lisa se pusiera color tomate.

-Interesante pregunta amor, especialmente cuando Rick me confeso que primero se volvia homosexual antes que fijarse en...Lisa-Dijo Roy y pensando que era muy sabio llamar a Lisa por su nombre y no "Vieja bruja" ya que a Claudia no le habria parecido gracioso, principalmente por lo mucho que queria a Lisa.

-Oye, en serio ¿Se te declaro? Y entonces por eso...¿Casi lo matas?-Inquirio Roy

La anfitriona dio un profundo suspiro, se sento enfrente de ellos y le dijo:

-Yo...Me encontraba en un restaurant de nueva Macross con...Alguien que conoci, cuando de repente Ri...El teniente Hunter se aparecio ante nosotros completamente empapado y...

Lisa comenzo a contarles lo que ocurrio en el restaurant.

-¿SU ESPOSA? ¿Eso le dijo a ese hombre?-Dijo Claudia con sus ojos muy abiertos, Roy por su parte solo penso mientras hacia la misma expresion:

-_Creo saber por donde va el asunto, Rick cuando despiertes no te la vas a acabar conmigo por estarme ocultando los verdaderos sentimientos que tienes por esa "vieja bruja"._

Lisa bajando su mirada dijo con un tono de incredulidad:

-Si Claudia, le dijo eso y acto seguido le dio un furioso golpe en su mandibula y del fuerte golpe el pobre salio volando hasta que se estampo con la pared !Nunca pense que el teniente Hunter seria tan violento!

-!Pero que idiota!-Dijo Roy levantandose furiosamente-¿Que no se da cuenta en que lio se metio? ¿Que no sabe que agredir a un civil...?

-Es la peor estupidez que puede cometer un militar-Dijo Claudia interrumpeindolo y dandole un sorbo a su cafe-Pero como dice el viejo y sabio refran "De tal palo tal astilla"

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres Claudia?-Dijo Roy aun molesto, la morena lo miro fijamente y le dijo:

-¿Ya se te olvido lo que le hiciste a ese pobre hombre que me invito una copa en un bar, el dia en que nos peleamos?

Roy al escuchar eso se puso color tomate y tartamudenado le dijo:

-Errrrrr...Yo, bueno...Es que...

-Y al final me confesaste que fueron por celos ¿Verdad?-Dijo Claudia cruzando sus brazos en su pecho, Roy desvio su mirada aceptando lo que Claudia habia dicho.

-¿Ves Lisa? Era obvio que el teniente Hunter actuara tan intespectivamente teniendo como "maestro" a tu ya sabes quien-Dijo Claudia haciendole un guiño y señalando con un pulgar a Roy, el aludido solo dio un gemido de molestia. Lisa solo abrio muy grande sus ojos.

-¿Y luego que paso Lisa?-Dijo Roy buscando cambiar la conversacion ante la mirada divertida de Claudia.

-Bueno, de lo espantada que estaba deje que el me sacara del restaurant y abordamos un taxi y le dijo al chofer la direccion de mi casa, algo que me sorprendio mucho y al llegar a casa yo estaba compeltamente furiosa, lo invite a pasar a casa y cuando el intento explicarme lo que hizo yo...

-¿Si?-Dijo Claudia al ver que Lisa dejo de hablar, lisa dio un profundo suspiro y dijo:

-Yo...Perdi completamente el control y sin saber que ya estaba teneindo problemas de fiebre...Comenze a golpearlo y a agredirlo sin poder controlarme y el...Nunca hizo intento alguno por defenderse, dejo que lo golpeara sin que opusiera resistencia alguna, hasta que finalmente me canse de golpearlo yo...Le dije que lo mandaria a corte marcial por todo lo que hizo...

-Dejame adivinar-Dijo Roy interrumpiendola y empezo a ennumerar con sus dedos-Agresion a un civil, escandalo en un sitio publico, secuestro de un oficial militar de mayor rango y lo peor de todo y que creo que fue lo mas te molesto...Decir que eras su esposa ¿Verdad?-Finalizo Roy haciendo una mueca de incredulidad, Lisa sin levantar su cabeza solo asintio.

-Y supongo que tambien lo amanazaste con decirle que su carrera militar estaba acabada ya que apoyarias al civil que lo demandaria por agresion fisica ¿Verdad?-Dijo Claudia finalizando su cafe, Lisa solo abrio muy grande sus ojos al escuchar eso ¿Tan bien la conocia Claudia?

-¿Es todo?-Inquiro Claudia, Lisa nego con su cabeza y dijo:

-No Claudia, cuando me canse de golpearlo, el como pudo se levanto y acepto su culpabilidad y me dijo que en su juicio no iba a negar ninguno de los cargos aun si eso terminaba con su carrera militar.

Roy Claudia se miraron con asombro el uno al otro

-¿Y luego?-Dijeron al unisono, Lisa por fin levanto su mirada y les dijo:

-Entonces...Muy molesta le dije por que demonios habia hecho todo esto sabiendo que con eso acababa con su carrera militar y el me dijo que...Lo habia hecho por que estaba enamorado de mi-Finalizo como si aun no pudiera creer lo que el le habia dicho.

-!Lo sabia! !Ese fue el motivo por el cual se puso como loco cuando le dije lo Lisa hiba a...!-Dijo Roy levantadose rapidamente y chasqueando sus dedos y entonces se puso palido como la cera al comprender lo que habia dicho en voz alta

-Roy, amor mio-Dijo Claudia con un tono de voz nada amigable, el hombre lentamente giro su cabeza para verla y le dijo tartamudenado:

-Este...¿Si Claudia?

-¿COMO DEMONIOS SUPISTE LO QUE LISA PENSABA HACER ESTA NOCHE?-Le dijo muy furiosa su novia mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de su camisa, Roy por su parte temblando pensaba:

_-¿Y ahora que hago? Si Claudia se entera que lo que escuche se lo dije a Rick para que el se muriera de la risa !Me va a matar! Y lo peor...Si Lisa dejo en este estado a Rick...No quiero ni pensar como me va a dejar Claudia !Piensa Focker! !Piensa algo maldita sea!_

-¿Y bien amor? Te escucho-Dijo la morena mujer dandole una mirada asesina.

-Errrr...Bueno Claudia, lo que paso fue esto...-Dijo Roy con algo de inseguridad en su voz y rogando a Dios que lo habia pensado sirviera para no ser compañero de Rick en la cama de un hospital, Lisa por su parte no dijo nada pero miro muy sorprendida al Roy y pensando lo mismo que Claudia.

-!Ejem!-Tosio el hombre- Bueno chicas como comprenderan conozco a Rick desde niño y se perfectamente cuales son sus gustos y disgustos y gracias a mi gran intuicion sabia que algo raro pasaba en el con respecto a su relacion con Lisa-Dijo adoptando una pose segura de si mismo.

-¿Ah si?-Dijo Claudia arqueando un ojo mientras cruzaba sus brazos en su pecho, Lisa simplemente escuchaba sin decir nada.

-Si amor y con el tiempo deduje que el odio que demostraba mi pupilo hacia su superior en realidad era otra cosa ¿Acaso no han escuchado ese refran que dice "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso?"-Dijo dandole una seria mirada a las mujeres. Claudia hizo una gemido de molestia y Lisa se sonrojo al escuchar eso y una timida sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-Continua Focker y llega al punto que me interesa saber: ¿Como demonios supiste lo que Lisa hiba a hacer hoy en la noche?-Dijo Claudia cruzando ahora sus piernas y dandole una mirada de pocos amigos a su novia.

-Errrr...¿Te he dicho antes que tienes unas piernas muy bonitas amor?-Dijo Roy dandole una picara mirada a su novia.

-!UCHHHH!-Fue el gemido de dolor que dio el hombre cuando su "tierna" novia le puso un golpe en la espinilla de su pierna derecha.

-!Dejate de idioteces Focker y continua hablando!-Dijo muy molesta Claudia la cual como sabemos es la unica mujer en el universo Macross inmune a los galantes encantos de Roy.

-!Esta bien! !Esta bien!-Dijo el molesto mientras se sobaba su espinilla.-Mira, hoy en la tarde fui a buscarte para invitarte a salir pero antes quise tomar un cafe, me sente en una mesa que estaba cubierta por una palmera y justo despues tu y Lisa llegaron y se sentaron atras de mi mesa y bueno...

-Escuchaste nuestra conversacion ¿Verdad?-Dijo Claudia muy enojada y Lisa le dijo muy nerviosa:

-¿Cu...Cuanto escucho Teneinte?

-Todo Lisa, disculpame por favor-Dijo el muy apenado.

-!Oh Dios!-Dijo Lisa cubriendose el rostro de pena.

Claudia inmediatamente volvio a tomar a su novio por el cuello de su camisa y le dijo muy enojada al tiempo que levantaba su puño para golpearlo:

-Muy bien zopenco ¿Y desde cuando tienes esa costumbre de escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

-Errr...Amor antes de que me pegues dejame explicarte el motivo por el cual no les dije de mi presencia ¿Si?-Dijo Roy esbozando una muy nerviosa sonrisa, Lisa entonces puso su mano en el puño de Claudia y le dijo:

-Claudia por favor, con un herido tengo, no le pegues a Roy por favor.

La morena dio un suspiro de fastidio y le dijo al novio al tiempo que ponia su rostro cerca del suyo:

-Bueno, habla, pero te advierto que si no me convence el motivo por el cual escuchaste nuestra platica, te prometo que vas a hacerle compañia a ti discipulo en...Terapia intensiva ¿Te quedo claro?

Roy Focker el hombre que era el mas admirado piloto de la RDF (Robotech Defense Force) por su valor y gallardia para enfrentar a la misma muerte representada en las naves zentraedi solo atino a decir "Si" a su novia moviendo su cabeza y temblando de miedo. Claudia lo solto y el se levanto y les dijo:

-Miren muchachas, honestamente les pido una disculpa y en especial a usted Capitana Hayes por lo que escuche y...

-¿Roy?-Dijo Claudia

-¿Si mi amor?

-Aparte del teniente Hunter ¿Hay otra persona que sepa lo de nuestra platica?

-¿Eh? !No, no! Por supuesto que no Claudia-Dijo Roy moviendo nerviosamente sus manos para negar lo dicho por ella.

-Okey...Te creo y supongo que no es necesario decirte lo que le pasara a tus testiculos si me llego a enterar que alguien mas lo sepa y eso se vuelva un chisme ¿Ok?-Dijo ella mientras abria y cerraba el puño de su mano derecha.

-Errrr...Si mi amor-Dijo Roy al tiempo que sentia un frio intenso en cierta parte de su anatomia.

-Claudia por favor-Dijo Lisa poniendo una mano sobre el hombre de su amiga.

-Bueno como les decia, cuando escuche lo que Lisa, bueno, eso, sabia perfectamente quien iba a sufrir mucho, el cual por su inseguridad y miedo hacia ella no le habia expresado sus verdaeros sentimientos, asi que como tutor de Rick yo...Me senti con la obligacion moral de contrale todo y decirle que era ahora o nunca: O le decia la verdad o la hiba a perder para siempre.-Finalizo con sus palmas pegadas una a la otra y pegando sus pulgares a su pecho y rogando a Dios que su novia aceptara lo que el hizo, Claudia hiba a decir Algo pero Lisa hablo primero:

-¿Y...Que dijo el teniente Hunter, Roy?

-!Por el amor de Dios Lisa! !Debiste de haberlo visto! !Se puso como loco! Se maldijo asi mismo y se llamo cobarde y poco hombre por no haberte confesado sus sentimeintos y antes de que pudiera detenerlo salio como un demente hacia afuera importandole muy poco que comenzara a llover a cantaros. Lisa en serio, tienes que creerme, a Rick le afecto muchisimo lo que hibas a hacer y por eso fue a buscarte como un poseido, el...Esta perdidamente enamorado de ti.

-!Oh Dios!-Dijo Lisa cubriendose su cara con mabas manos buscando ocultar su rostro super sonrojado.

Finalmente Roy enfoco su mirada a su verdugo...Errrr...Novia buscando su aprovacion, ella popr su parte solo lo miraba con algo de incredulidad y finalmente le dijo:

-Okey Focker, te creo...Por el momento, ya platicaremos despues tu y yo.

-Mmmm...Si mi amor-Dijo el suspirando y comprendio que era menos peligroso enfretar a un escuadron Zentraedi sin municones en su Varitech que a su novia en estado de furia.

-Bueno Lisa y ahora la pregunta es ¿Que vas ha hacer? ¿Que respuesta le vas a dar a tu "Romeo"?

Lisa se sonrojo (Aun mas) y dijo titubeante:

-Bueno, pues yo...

-Co...Comandante Hayes...No se vaya con el-Fue una suave voz que salio de su cuarto, mas rapido que inmediatamente la mujer pego un enorme brinco con el cual casi llego a su cuarto y entro inmediatamente y dejando atras a los novios con su boca y ojos abiertos al ver semejante muestra de agilidad por parte de la mujer mas importante en el SDF-1. Y entonces Roy le dijo a Claudia:

-¿Claudia?

-¿Si?-Dijo ella sin dejar de mirar la distancia que Lisa dio con su brinco

-Recuerdame de inscribir a la comandante Hayes en las proximas olimpiadas de Ciudad Macross con ella tenemos asegurada una medalla de oro en el salto de longitud.

Si, claro-Dijo ella mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios al pensar en un posible romance entre su amada "hermanita" y su eterno enemigo masculino y penso:

_-Claro que se dara y de eso yo me voy a encargar._

Continaura...

Seguimos con la historia y de antemano un agradecimiento a **Constanza, Eliza y Jka **por tomarse parte de su valioso tiempo para dejar un comentario a esta humilde historia y asi poder saber que voy por buen camino en la historia. Gracias de nuevo y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.

Y bueno dejamos un avance del proximo capitulo:

Claudia abrio el estuche negro y dijo con asombro:

-!Dios Mio Lisa! !Es bellisimo!

-Si ¿Verdad?-Dijo Lisa agachando su mirada y jugando muy nerviosa con sus dedos

-¿Y esta tarjeta?-Dijo Claudia.

-Leela por favor-Dijo Lisa sonrojandose, Claudia lo hizo y al terminar le dijo muerta de asombro:

-!NO! ¿EN VERDAD EL LA HIZO?

-Es su letra Claudia, de eso no hay duda-Dijo Lisa esbozando una timida sonrisa, Claudia sonrio y entonces se dirigio a su novio y entonces:

-!ZOOCKKK!-Fue el sonido que hizo el craneo de Roy cuando Claudia lo golpeo con los nudillos de su puño derecho.

-!AYYY! !ESO ME DOLIO! ¿Por que me pegaste?-Dijo un furioso Roy mientras se agarraba su craneo con ambas manos, muy furiosa Claudia le entrego el estuche negro y la tarjeta y le dijo muy enojada:

-!TOMA, LEE Y APRENDE!

-De mala gana Roy tomo el estuche y la nota y vio con sorpresa el anillo y luego leyo la nota.

-¿Que? !Pero que demonios!-Dijo muy molesto y entonces Claudia le dijo mientras le daba una mirada de lastima a su novio.

-!Vaya! Resulta que el alumno resulto mas romantico y de mejor gusto con los regalos que el maestro...En serio como envidio a Lisa.

Y sin decir mas le quito a Roy el estuche y la tarjeta y se marcho dejando al pobre novio herido en su amor propio el cual penso mientras apretaba sus dientes y sus puños:

_-Ese mocoso, cuando recupere la conciencia no sabe lo que le espera por haberme puesto en ridiculo ante Claudia y de haberme visto la cara de idiota con su supuesto "odio" hacia Lisa._

Y de lo furioso que estaba le dio una patada a la pared la cual le produjo un inmenso dolor en su pie.

-!AY MI PIE!-Dijo muy adolorido y con ambas manos se lo sujeto mientras comenzaba a brincar del dolor.

-!Mami! !Mami! !Mira! Ese piloto esta brincando como si fuera una cabra loca-Dijo un niña que iba con su progenitora pasando por ahi.

-!No la mires Kimiko y sigue caminando!-Dijo la mujer tomando con su mano el brazo de su hija.

-Max ¿Es una costumbre terricola lo que hace el comandante Focker?-Le dijo Miriya a su esposo al cual le aparecio por su nuca la clasica gotita de sudor nipona (Marca registrada) al ver a Roy brincando como loco y le dijo:

-Este, ni mi amor, no lo creo, mira vamos a verlo ¿Si? El debe saber en que habitacion esta el Teniente Hunter

Ahora si, nos vemos y gracias por sus comentarios.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 06

Roy y Claudia con una sonrisa observaban desde la puerta de un cuarto a la dueña del departamento poniendole fomentos de agua fria en la frente al hombre que dormia con una fiebre y que en su delirio mencionaba su nombre y pidiendole que le diera una oportunidad de ganarse su corazon. Ella por su parte ponia su otra mano en el pecho del joven piloto y le decia que se tranquilizara y descansara y que ella no se iba a ir a ningun lado. Lo curioso del caso es que hasta hace poco ellos se habian declarado enemigos a muerte y al parecer ahora ella parecia disfrutar la compañia de el a causa de una inesperada declaracion de amor por parte de el. Roy con su mirada le dijo a su novia que era mejor dejarlos solos, ella asintio y se fueron a la sala, Caludia se sento y se sirvio un poco mas de cafe mientras Roy de pie le dijo:

-Claudia, creeme nada me gustaria que esos dos se entendieran pero...!Son de polos completamente opuestos!

-Si Roy, te entiendo perfectamente, mientras Lisa es la muestra vivente de la obedencia y disciplina militar tu discipulo...No es precisamente alguien para compararlo con Lisa.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa Claudia, que este romance no funcione, pero lo peor es que estoy seguro que el mas va a sufrir es Rick por su inexperiencia en el romance.

-¿Mmm? ¿Y que hay de nuestra estrella de canto favorita?-Dijo Claudia refiriendose obviamente a Min-may. Roy nego con la cabeza y le dijo:

-Para nada, en muchas ocasiones Rick me ha dicho que el amor que tiene para ella es como el de la hermana que nunca tuvo y que no resultaria debido a que son de dos mundos diferentes, el militar y ella del espectaculo.

-Mmmm...Que interesante, pero dime Si ya sospechabas lo que el teniente Hunter sentia por Lisa ¿Por que nunca me comentaste esto?

Arqueando un ojo Roy le dijo:

-Vamos Claudia, honestamente ¿Me habrias creido si te hubiera dicho que Rick estaba perdidamente enamorado de la mujer que mas odiaba y que lo gritaba a los 4 vientos cada vez que podia?

Claudia dio un enorme suspiro y le dijo:

-No, supongo que no. Pero mira, ahora todo puede ser diferente y como vez a Lisa no le desagrado para nada la idea-Finalizo esbozando una picara sonrisa.

-Claudia ¿Tu crees? ¿Podrias hacer algo?-Dijo Roy acercandose a su novia. Ella sonrio poniendo la mano de su novio en su hombro y le dijo:

-Deja todo a "Tia Claudia" pero de antemano te digo que me vas a tener que ayudar con tu discipulo a hacerlo entender que si quiere un romance con Lisa tendra que Adaptarse a la forma de ser de ella ¿Ok?-Le dijo enfatizando la palabra "Adaptarse" Roy asintio y le dijo:

-Si amor yo habalre con el

Y pensando se dijo a si mismo:

_-!Oh si! Y vaya que voy a tener una pequeña platica con ese pequeño granuja, primero me sale con que quisera ver tres metros bajo tierra a esa "Comadreja parlanchina" !Y ahora me sale con que esta perdidamente enamorada de ella! Mas le va a valer darme una explicacion convincente de como llego a la conclusion de que se enamoro de ella o de lo contrario Lisa se va a quedar viuda antes que se case._-Finalizo esbozando una siniestra sonrisa, la cual no paso desaprcibida por Claudia y le dijo:

-Roy ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Eh? !Ah! No nada mi amor, mira la lluvia ya amaino, creo que es el momento de llevarnos a nuesto "Romeo" al hospital ¿No crees?-Dijo el saliendo de sus ideas de como torturar fisicamente a Rick por considerar que le habia visto la cara de tonto por la relacion que segun el tenia con Lisa.

-Si tienes razon, vamos a decirle a decirle eso a "Julieta"-Dijo Claudia con una sonrisa.

Al llegar a su cuarto su corazon casi se les paralizo al ver algo que les parecia imposible; Lisa Hayes la omnipotente y temida "Reina de Hielo" y la militar mas importante del SDF-1 despues del Almirante Henry Global, le estaba dando un amoroso beso en la frente del hombre que hasta hace poco lo habia casi matado a golpes, haberlo amenazado con mandarlo a corte marcial, ordenar que lo fusilaran y de terminar con su carrera militar.

Los novios se vieron el uno al otro sonriendo y sin poder evitarlo se dieron un suave beso en sus labios y entonces Claudia dijo entrando:

-Bueno "Julieta" la lluvia ya aminoro, vamos a llevarnos a tu "Romeo" al hospital.

**-!AAHHHHHHH!**-fue el grito que pego Lisa al tiempo que pegaba un enorme brinco con el que casi choca su cabeza en el techo, Roy al ver eso penso mientras esbozaba una sonrisa:

_-Lo dicho, para las proximas olimpiadas de Nueva Macross con Lisa no solo tenemos asegurada la medalla de oro en salto de longitud !Sino tambien en el de altura!_

-!CLAUDIA CASI ME MATAS DE UN SUSTO!-Encaro muy furisa Lisa a su amiga la cual con una sonrisa y sus brazos cruzados en su pecho le dijo:

-¿Ah si? Mmmm...Disculpame Lisa, pero no sabia que en estos momentos le estabas dando el "Si" al teniente Hunter con ese beso que les estabas dando en la frente. Oye ¿Pero que no seria mas romantico darselo mejor en los labios?

**-!AHHHHHHH!**!-Volvio a gritar Lisa cubriendose su rostro el cual se puso color tomate y salio huyendo a la velocidad de la luz de su cuarto para encerrarse en el baño y dejando una estela de vapor del cual salia de su rostro. Roy por su parte comenzo a verla correr de esa manera comenzo a ennumerar con sus dedos:

-Veamos, Salto de altura, de longitud, carrera de 100 mts y...Tae-Kuando o Boxeo. Vaya si tenemos ya aseguradas muchas medallas-Finalizo esbozando una sonrisa. Claudia igual sonriendo se acerco a el y le dijo:

-No estaras habaldno en serio ¿Verdad?

-Amor tu lo viste, esos enormes brincos y su habilidad para los golpes-Dijo Roy con una sonrisa señalando con un pulgar a su "noqueado" discipulo- !Ni quien pueda derrotar a Lisa! !Ja, ja!

-!Muy gracioso Focker!-Dijo su novia dandole una pequeña palmadita en su nuca pero riendose tambien y luego le dijo:

-Mira, viste al teniente Hunter y subelo al auto yo por mi parte voy a platicar con Lisa para que comeinze a definir su relacion con el.

El hombre asintio con la cabeza y mientras lo hacia Claudia toco la puerta del baño y dijo:

-Lisa, perdoname por lo que te dije, pero tenemos que hablar muy seriamete ¿Si?

La puerta se abrio y una muy avergonzada mujer salio, Claudia la abrazo por los hombros y la invito a sentarse en el sillon de la sala, una vez ahi la morena mujer le dijo:

-Mira amiga, aqui solo tienes dos opciones:

-¿Cuales son Claudia?-Dijo Lisa poniendo sus manos en forma de puño en sus muslos.

-Mira, la primera es que tengas una platica civizada con el teniente Hunter y le digas que no puedes aceptar sus sentimientos porque seria un completo fracaso debido al temparamento y la forma de ser de ambos y...

-!NO! Este...Errr...Qui..Quiero decir y la ¿Otra opcion?-Dijo Lisa muy agitada y nerviosa y por su actitud demostraba que no estaba de acuerdo con esa opcion, Claudia haciendo un esfuerzo por no morirse de la risa al ver el estado de desesperacion de su amiga le dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella.

-Amiga, pues estas ante la gran oportunidad de tu vida.

-¿Eh? ¿Tu...Crees Claudia?-Dijo Lisa frotando nenrviosamente sus manos.

-Dime amiga, en lugar de tener tu primera experiencia con un extraño ¿No te gustaria tenerla con alguien que te acaba de confesar su amor?

Lisa se puso color tomate y bajo su mirada mientras asintia con su cabeza.

-Y lo mas importante amiga, tu no tendrias un novio, tendrias mas bien una mascota o esclavo.

-¿Ehhhh? ¿A que te refieres con eso Claudia?-Dijo Lisa abriendo sus ojos y sin comprender a su amiga, la cual dandole sus sonrisa le dijo:

-Mira Lisa a pesar de que el teniente Hunter ya tiene 19 años, no deja de ser un niño, ya ves a Roy a pesar de tener casi 30 años no deja de ser un torpe irresponsable igual que su discipulo y...

-!Hey eso si lo escuche y...! !ZOCK!-Grito Roy sacando su cabeza del cuarto pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que un vaso de plastico se estampo fuertemente en su frente cortesia de su "tierna" novia la cual muy furiosa le grito:

-!SIGUE ESCUCHANDO CONVERSACIONES AJENAS FOCKER Y VAS A SABER LO QUE SE SIENTE COMER SIN DIENTES!

Ante semejante amenaza el aludido inmediatamente regreso al cuarto y diciendo entre dientes muy furioso que clase de vida le esperaba con ella.

-!Ejem!-Tosio Claudia buscando recuperar la compostura mientras Lisa tenia sus ojos muy abiertos al ver el "Vasazo" que le su amiga le propino a Roy y le dijo:

-Este...Claudia ¿No crees que exageraste un poquito?

Claudia hizo una mueca de molestia y le dijo.- Olvidate de ese fisgon, mira como te decia Rick al igual que Roy a pesar de ser adultos no dejan de ser unos niños, en una pareja por lo regular ellos cuentan con la fuerza bruta pero nosotros disponemos de un arma mas poderosa, el cerebro-Dijo poniendo su dedo indicie en su craneo y haciedole un guiño. Lisa solo asintio y Claudia dijo poniendo sus manos encima de las de Lisa.

-Mira cuando te dije que en lugar de tener un novio ibas a tener una mascota, es que es la verdad.

Abriendo susojos como plato Lisa le dijo mirandola muy seria:

-Clau...Explicate por favor.

Ella le sonrio y le dijo:

-Mira ¿Que no te has dado cuenta? Despues de todo por lo que ha pasado ese pobre hombre lo unico que no deja de repetir es que te ama, esta perdidamente enamorado de ti y por tener tu amor es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa ya ves...Ir a buscarte en medio de una fuerte tormenta, casi matar a un hombre que queria seducirte e...Importarle un comino que la mujer que ama lo estuviera matando a golpes-Finalizo la morena dandole un guiño acompañada de una picara sonrisa y haciendo que su amiga bajara su cabeza apenada por lo untimo que dijo y timidamente dijo sin levantar su mirada:

-Si hubiera sabido lo que sentia por mi yo...Nunca...

-Pero no lo sabias amiga y aunque no lo creas te apuesto que el teniente, el mejor que nadia sabia que se merecia esa golpiza de tu parte por haber sido muy cruel contigo, asi que no tienes nada de que apenarte amiga.

Lisa levanto su mirada y con preocupacion en ella le dijo a su amiga.

-Pero Claudia ¿Tu crees que despues de lo que le hize aun sienta lo mismo por mi?

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja la morena le dijo:

-!Pues claro amiga! Mira yo le he puesto golpizas similares a Roy, bueno no tan salvajes como la que le acomodaste al teniente Hunter, y ya vez como lo tengo rendido a mis pies.

La clasica gotita de sudor nipona (Marca Registrada) aparecio en la frente de Lisa y dudando le dijo:

-Errr...Bueno, si tu lo dices.

-Ademas recuerda que nuestro deber siempre tener a nuestro hombre en nuestro puño siempre para mantener el control siempre, como debe de ser-Dijo la morena formando un puño con su mano derecha y poniendolo enfrente de la cara de Lisa, la cual solo atino a asentir con su rostro.

-Listo chicas vamonos-Dijo Roy saliendo y cargando en sus brazos a un convaleciente Rick Hunter el cual balbuceaba algo de pedirle una oportunidad a cierta mujer de demostrarle su amor, haciendo una mueca de molestia Roy dijo:

-Demonios, parece disco rayado, no para de decir lo mismo.

Claudia puso una mano en el hombro de Lisa y le dijo:

-Te felicito hermana !Lo tienes completamente domindo!

Lisa solo bajo su cabeza completamente sonrojada y apenada y le dijo:

-Claudia, por favor..

Rato despues y enmedio de una fuerte pero tolerable lluvia Roy conducia sua auto rumbo al hospital de Nueva Macross.

-Claudia iba a su lado y de reojo volteaba en ocasiones viendo en el asiento de atras a una Lisa Hayes abrazando amorasomante con su brazo derecho a un desfallecido Rick al tiempo que acaricaba el rostro de el con su otra mano y le decia que todo iba a salir bien, que resistiera un poco mas, Claudia sonrio mientras que Roy hacia lo mismo ya que veia a la pareja por el espejo retrovisor, pero claro sin perder la vista del camino que ya de por si era muy peligroso debido a las condiciones del clima. Claudia entonces saco su telefono mobil y sonrio al ver que ya habia señal para poder hacer una llamada, marco el numero y rogo por que entrara la llamada.

-¿Bueno? ¿Doctora Zaori? Si habla Claudia.

Claudia tuvo una platica con su mentora para que tuviera todo listo cuando ellos llegaran y haciendo sonreir a Lisa la cual le dijo al oido a Rick que todo iba a salir bien. Rato despues y con Jesus en la boca de los tres debido a la condicion del clima llegaron al hospital donde una camilla y un grupo de enfermeros los esperaban, junto con la doctora Zaori acompañada de una enfermera. Pero cuando la Dra. Vio el rostro dañado de Rick le dijo a Claudia.

-Oye ¿Por que no me dijestes de los daños fisicos que tiene este hombre? ¿Que lo piso un soldado Zentraedi?

Lisa al escuchar eso sintio morirse y busco el apoyo de Roy en un abrazo mientras hacia un esfuerzo por no ponerse a llorar. Roy mientras la abrazaba le dijo al oido mientras acariciaba la sedosa cabellera de la mujer.

-Tranquila Lisa, creeme, cuando Rick recupere la conciencia el sera el primero en admitir que merecia esa golpiza que le distes. No tienes, te repito, no tienes nada de que arrepentirte.

-Gracias Roy, no sabes como me ayuda mucho lo que me dices.

Rato despues el trio esperaba en la sala de espera, Roy estaba de pie cruzado de brazos y recargando su espalda contra la pared, mientras que Liza y Claudia estaban sentadas en un sofa, la moerena abrazaba a su amiga mientras ella tenia sus manos juntas y pegadas a sus rodillas mientras tenia los ojos cerrados y orando en silencio.

-Todo va a salir bien Lisa, recuerda ese sabio refran "Hierba mala nunca muere"-Le dijo Claudia al oido y logrando sacar una diminuta sonrisa de Lisa, la cual solo asintio con su cabeza, en ese momento el telefono movil de Roy sono y el se disculpo con las chicas y saliendo del lugar, rato despues regreso y su novia le dijo:

-¿Algo importante?

Roy rascandose su noca y algo nrevioso le dijo:

-Errrr...Bueno, pues si, eran Ben y Max y preguntaban por Rick, porque querian reunirse y bueno...Les dije que se encontraba aqui en el hospital y ya vienen para aca.

Claudia iba a decir algo cuando Roy la interrumpio colocando sus manos al frent y nervioso le dijo:

-Mira amor, le dije que estaba en cama con fiebre y algunos...Golpes, pero no les dije el motivo por el cual ocurrio, si me vuelven a insistir les dire que lo ignoro por completo y sera el mismo Rick quien les diga que paso ¿Ok?

Claudia miro a su amiga y ella solo asintio, entonces la morena le dijo al novio en un tono serio.

-Por tu propio bien espero que asi sea Focker o de lo contrario te olvidas de mi ¿De acuerdo?

Roy dio un suspiro algo molesto y le dijo mirando hacia el techo.

-Si amor, lo que tu digas.

-Bueno, ahora se util en algo y traernos dos cafes ¿Quieres?

Refunfuñando y de mala gana el homre fue a la maquina de cafe que estaba en la entrada al tiempo que le decia:

-Si amorcito ¿Por que no?

Al irse Claudia le dijo a su amiga.

-Lisa ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

La castaña por fin abrio sus ojos y le dijo con un tono triste:

-Si Clau...Gracias, lo bueno es que Ri...Errrr...El teniente Hunter se va a salvar ¿Verdad?

-Claro que si amiga...Ese sujeto es igual de terco y testarudo que Roy...Dudo que tengamos tanta suerte de librarnos de el-Dijo la morena haciendole un guiño y dandole una picara sonrisa y haciendo reir un poco a su amiga.

-Si, creo que tienes razon.

-Bueno, ahora hablemos de algo mas importante, ya sabemos que el se salvara y bieno, entonces...¿Que respuestas le vas a dar?

Lisa abrio sus ojos como plato y se sonrojo y balbuceando dijo:

-Errr...Yo...Bu..Bueno pues...

Roy entonces llego con dos humeantes cafes en sus manos y se los entrego a las mujeres y de forma sarcastica le dijo a su novia:

-¿Algo mas su _excelencia_?

Ella le sonrio ignorando el sarcasmo y le dijo:

-Mmmm...Si amor, mira, Lisa y yo vamos a tener una platica de mujeres asi que ¿Por que no vas a averiguar si el ejercito Zentraedi ya se rendio? ¿Si?

Roy le dio una cara de pocos aigos a su novia y se dio la media vuelta y dicendo entr diente lo injusto que eran las mujeres con sus novios cuando Claudia le dijo en un tono meloso.

-¿Roy amor?

-¿Si?-Dijo volteandose

-Si te sorprendo escuchandonos no me reclames si te dejo incapaz de tener descendencia ¿Entendido?

Ante semejante advertencia el hombre solo aprsuro el paso hasta perderse de vista.

Al quedar a solas Claudia comenzo a decirle a Lisa desde su punto lasdesventajas que podria tener esa relacion y viendo divertida la mirada de miedo de lisa y como negaba repetidamente todo lo que ella le decia de Rick hasta que al final Lisa dijo:

-Yo...Hay algo que quisiera enseñarte

-¿Si? ¿Y que es?

Lisa saco de entre sus ropas un pequeño estuche negro.

-¿Y eso? -Inquirio la morena mirandolo fijamente.

-Abrelo-Dijo Lisa con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Claudia abrio el estuche negro y dijo con asombro:

-!Dios Mio Lisa! !Es bellisimo!

-Si ¿Verdad?-Dijo Lisa agachando su mirada y jugando muy nerviosa con sus dedos

-¿Y esta tarjeta?-Dijo Claudia.

-Leela por favor-Dijo Lisa sonrojandose, Claudia lo hizo y al terminar le dijo muerta de asombro:

-!NO! ¿EN VERDAD EL LA HIZO?

-Es su letra Claudia, de eso no hay duda-Dijo Lisa esbozando una timida sonrisa, Claudia sonrio y entonces se dirigio a su novio el cual estaba en la entrada principal seguramente esperando a Ben y Max cuando...

-!ZOOCKKK!-Fue el sonido que hizo el craneo de Roy cuando Claudia lo golpeo con los nudillos de su puño derecho.

-!AYYY! !ESO ME DOLIO! ¿Por que me pegaste?-Dijo un furioso Roy mientras se agarraba su craneo con ambas manos, muy furiosa Claudia le entrego el estuche negro y la tarjeta y le dijo muy enojada:

-!TOMA, LEE Y APRENDE!

-De mala gana Roy tomo el estuche y la nota y vio con sorpresa el anillo y luego leyo la nota.

-¿Que? !Pero que demonios!-Dijo muy molesto y entonces Claudia le dijo mientras le daba una mirada de lastima a su novio.

-!Vaya! Resulta que el alumno resulto mas romantico y de mejor gusto con los regalos que el maestro...En serio como envidio a Lisa.

Y sin decir mas le quito a Roy el estuche y la tarjeta y se marcho dejando al pobre novio herido en su amor propio el cual penso mientras apretaba sus dientes y sus puños:

_-Ese mocoso, cuando recupere la conciencia no sabe lo que le espera por haberme puesto en ridiculo ante Claudia y de haberme visto la cara de idiota con su supuesto "odio" hacia Lisa._

Y de lo furioso que estaba le dio una patada a la pared la cual le produjo un inmenso dolor en su pie.

-!AY MI PIE!-Dijo muy adolorido y con ambas manos se lo sujeto mientras comenzaba a brincar del dolor.

-!Mami! !Mami! !Mira! Ese piloto esta brincando como si fuera una cabra loca-Dijo un niña que iba con su progenitora pasando por ahi.

-!No la mires Kimiko y sigue caminando!-Dijo la mujer tomando con su mano el brazo de su hija.

-Max ¿Es una costumbre terricola lo que hace el comandante Focker?-Le dijo Miriya a su esposo y a Ben Dixon a los cuales les aparecio por su nuca la clasica gotita de sudor nipona (Marca registrada) al ver a Roy brincando como loco y le dijo:

-Este, ni mi amor, no lo creo, mira vamos a verlo ¿Si? El debe saber en que habitacion esta el Teniente Hunter.

-Señor -dijeron al unisono el trio, Roy dejo de brincar y al verlos se sonrojo un poco y se puso recto y correspondiendo al saludo militar de ellos.

-¿Se encuentra bien o es una costumbre de ustedes los terricolas hacer eso?-Dijo Miriya mirandolo fijamente a su pie, Roy solo estampo la mano en su frente y dijo:

-No Miriya, ya despues te explico.

-Señor el tenien Hunter-Dijo Max buscando cambiar rapidamente el tem de la conversacion y poniendo una mano en el hombro de su esposa. Roy dio un suspiro y les dijo:

-Miren lo unico que se es que Rick tiene una fiebre de los mil demonios y varios golpess en su cuerpo.

-¿Pero como paso eso señor?-Inquirio Max.

-Max amigo mio, eso solo va a decirtelo el propio Rick yo...No se nada, solo lo traje aca ¿Entendido?-Dijo mirando seriamente al trio el cual solo atino a asentir con la cabeza y asi se dirigieron a donde estaban Claudia y Lisa.

Continuara...

8 de Octubre del 2012 la fecha en la cual hice la ultima actualizacion de esta historia, por la cual se aceptan todo tipo de quejas y mentadas de... Bueno, ya saben de que. Motivos por el cual suspendi la historia slen sobrando, pero en fin...Un saludo y espero poder continuarla si les sigue gustando, un saludo y estamos en contacto.

Y un pequeño avance del proximo capitulo.

Rick no podia escuchar lo que Lisa le decia intento decir algo pero ella la interrumpio diciendole:

-Conoci a otra persona en el lugar donde voy a dar mi servicio de castigo por lo que le hize ¿Y sabe? Voy a iniciar un romance con el yo...Lo siento mucho.

Rick sintio morirse al escuchar eso y con miedo le dijo:

-¿Qu...Que? No, no ¿Con...Con quien?

Lisa lo miro fijamente y le dijo con un tono de molestia.

Eso teniente...Es algo que no le importa y mucho menos le interesa.

Y sin decir mas la mujer dio la media vuelta y comenzo a abandonar el cuarto del hospital y dejando a un Rick Hunter temblando y llorando, estiro su brazo como buscando alcanzarla y quiso decir algo pero sus cuerdas vocales estaban paralizadas, finalmente vio al amor de su vida salir y cerrar la puerta y entonces finalmente pudo decir con su voz entrecortada por el llanto:

-No...No...Comandante Hayes, no...!NOOOOOOOO!

Sin poder mas el pobre Rick se tomo su cabeza con amabs manos y comenzo a llorar con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que entre llantos y sollozos decia:

-No...Comandante Hayes...Perdon...perdon...Dios...¿Que motivos tengo ya para... vivir?

Y ahora si, con la promesa de actualizar en las proximas 24 horas si algo no ocurre como una invasion Zentraedi o algo por el estilo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

-¡Por el amor de Dios¡ ¿Que le paso al jefe?-Alego muy indignado Ben al ver a Rick

-Mmmm...Es obvio que fue agredido por sorpresa o por varios sujetos lo han de haber atacado Ben, recuerda que Rick es un excelente peleador y solamente asi pudieron dejarlo lesionado de esta forma.-Dijo Max frotando su menton. Chasqueando sus dedos Ben dijo:

-!Ya se! Sin duda alguna fueron esos infelices del batallon de infanteria del sector 4, recuerda que se enfurecieron con el jefe porque el los dejo en ridiculo ya que solo destruyo a casi todas las naves enemigas que supuestamente ellos deberian de destruir.

-Mmmm...Puedes que tengas razon, ademas recuerda que por el armamento pesado que ellos manejan casi todos sus integrantes son unos gorilas de casi dos metros y muy...

Interrumpiendolo Ben dijo mientras formaba un puño con su mano derecha y golpeaba su palma izquierda

-Musculosos, si, pero lo que a esos trogloditas les sobra de masa muscular les falta en cerebro !Espera que le ponga las manos a ese mastodonte idiota que le puso las manos al jefe! -Finalizo muy furioso Ben y haciendo que cierta comandante femenina que estaba detras de ellos le saliera en su frente la clasica gotita de sudor Nipona (MR) Roy Focker por su parte se tapo su boca con su mano evitando que de ella saliera una pequeña carcajada al escuchar a Ben decir eso y ver la reaccion de Lisa, sin embargo un fuerte pisoton en su pie derecho cortesia de su "tierna y dulce" novia lo hizo recuperar la postura.

-Tranquilo Ben, recuerda que a lo mejor pudieron ser dos o mas los que lo atacaron, debemos actuar juntos-Dijo Max en un tono serio y poniendo la mano en el hombro de su amigo el cual estaba apretando sus dientes furiosamente,e ntocnes Ben al ver a Lisa se dirigio hacia ella y le digo en un tono muy furioso y poniendo su puño derecho enfrente de ella.

-Comandante Hayes le prometo que voy a hacer pedazos a ese infeliz mastodonte troglodita que daño al jefe cuando le ponga las manos encima !Ni su madre lo va a reconcer cuando termine con el!

Lisa la cual estaba cruzada de brazos en su pecho le dijo con sus ojos entrecerrados y haciendo una mueca en forma de sonrisa le dijo con tono sarcastica.

-Gracias Ben...No sabe _cuanto_ me reconforta escuchar eso.

Ben asintio y salio hecho una furia.

-Espera por favor Ben, no te precipites-Dijo Max siguiendolo y despidiendose rapidamente del grupo . Al salir Lisa puso una mano en sus ojos y comenzo a llorar en silencio, inmediatamente Claudia la abrazo y le dio consuelo.

-Lisa por favor, tranquilizate. No fue tu culpa

Entre suaves sollozos la castaña le dijo

-No Claudia, si fue, nunca debi de haber perdido la cabeza de esa manera y tambien ted}ndria que haberme dado cuenta de su fiebre por lo mojado que venia.

Lisa recargo su rostro en el pecho de su mejor amiga y lloro en silencio hasta que se tranquilo, luego la morena le dijo mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su amiga con un pañuelo.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Este...Si Claudia, ya mejor-Lisa termina de limpiarse sus lagrimas y respirar y supirar varias veces buscando recuperar la compostura cuando Miriya saliendo del cuarto donde estaba Rick se acerco a ambas mujeres y a Roy les dijo a Lisa:

-¿Comandante Hayes?

-¿Consigueron anotar las placas del convoy militar que le paso por encima al teniente Hunter? He leido e investigado que para atrapar al culpable en estos casos es necesario identificar la placa del vehiculo.

Lisa no contesto simplemente dio media vuelta y fue a refugiarse a los baños mientras lloraba y cubria su boca para evitar que el llanto saliera de su boca y dejando a una desconcertada Miriya Sterling la cual solo atino a decirle a los novios.

-Este...¿Dije algo indebido?

Rascandose su nuca y riendo nerviosamente la pareja le dijo:

-Errr...No Miriya, loq ue pasa es que Lisa esta un poco alterada por lo que le paso al teniente Hunter, epro ya se le pasara, no te preocupes.

-!Ah, vaya!-dijo la Meltran mirando por donde Lisa salio corriendo. Rato despues por enesima vez Claudia consolaba a Lisa y diciendole nuevamente que no era su culpa y bla, bla, bla. En ese momento un auto militar escoltado por dos unidades mas llego al hospital y al salir su ocupante inmediatamente todo el personal dejo de hacer lo que estab haciendo para darle un respetuoso saludo militar, solamente habia una persona que les podia imponer tanto respeto, el Almirante Henry Gobal, el cual fiel a su costumbre respondio de la misma manera a todos sus colegas mientras pasaba hasta encontrarse con la persona que lo habia llamado, la doctora Zaori Kimiko, la cual estaba con Roy.

-Doctora, Comandante-Dijo Global al acercarse a ellos.

-!Ah señor! -Dijo sorpendido roy pero inmediatamente recupero su compostura y le hizo el saludo militar al igual que la doctora.

-¿Y bien Focker? ¿Que demonios le paso a uno de nuestros mejores pilotos? Y le pregunto porque de acuerdo a la doctora fue usted y las comandante Grane y Hayes las que trajeron al teniente Hunter.

Sudando frio y rascandose su nuca Roy dijo tartamudenado:

-Errr...Bu...Bueno señor..Pu..Pues vera.

En ese momento la puerta del baño se scucho abrirse y el trio vio salir a Lisa con su cabeza baja y siendo abrazada por Claudi Sin embargo cuando salieron del baño casi se van de espaldas al ver al mismo almirante Global platicando con Roy y la doctora, Lisa inmediatamente recuperando la compostura se acerco con claudia y saludaron militarmente a su superior.

-!Señor!-Dijeron al unisono ambas mujeres.

Buscando aliviar la tension que la doctora vio en Roy y sus acompañantes tosio y procedio a leer su informe acomodandose sus lentes.

-Bueno, antes que nada les informo que la fiebre y la casi neumonia que tenia el teniente Hunter ya la hemos controlado y esta fuera de peligro. Roy y claudia sonrieron mientras que Lisa dio un profundo suspiro de alivio mientras que una GRAN sonrisa de felicidad se formaba en sus labios, algo que no paso por desapercibido por el militar de mayor rango y extrañado, despues de todo sabia que despues de los zentraedi lo que lisa odiaba mas era al teniente Hunter.

-Sin embargo, a pesar de que esto no arriesga contra su vida, si es de mucho cuidado y hay que tratarlo con urgencia y no descuidarlo-Dijo la mujer en un tono muy serio.

-¿Y que es doctora?-Dijo inmediatamente Lisa y en un tono de preocupacion y nuevamente extrañando al almirante por su preocupacion hacia la persona que se SUPONE ella odiaba a muerte. La doctora dio un profundo suspiro y les dijo:

-Pues todos los golpes y contusiones que tiene en su cuerpo, la persona que lo golpeo debe de haber sido un profesional, sabia perfectamente donde provocarle el mayor daño fisico al teniente con cada golpe que le acomodo !Es un verdadero milagro que no haya muerto de la golpiza!-Finalizo la mujer haciendo una cara de asombro. Lisa al escuchar eso ya no pudo mas, cayo de rodillas y comenzo a llorar mientras se cubria su rostro con ambas manos.

-!LISA! Dijo Claudia e inmediatamente se inco a nte su mejor amiga y la abrazo consolandola ante el completo desconcierto de Global y la doctora Zaori. Recuperandose de la sorpresa el almirante le dijo en un tono serio a Roy.

-Teniente Focker...¿Que demonios paso?

Con voz suave y bajando su cabeza mientras se reascaba su nuca Roy le dijo:

-Señor, con el debido respeto, creo que eso le corresponde decirlo a la comandante Hayes.

El hombre solo levanto sus pestañas e iba a decir algo cuando entre sollozos Lisa le dijo al tiempo que era ayudada a levantarse por Claudia:

-Si señor...!Snif! Yo soy la que debo explicarle que paso...Solo permitame un momento para reponerme.

-El almirante dando un fuerte suspiro y frotandose su sienes con sus dedos le dijo:

-Tomese su tiempo Hayes...Por cierto ¿Donde hay una maquina de cafe? Creo que va a ser una noche muy larga.

-Por aqui señor-Dijo Roy acompañandolo.

Rato despues y en la oficina de la doctora el quinteto estaba sentado en unos sillones saboreando un amoratico cafe, al termianrlo Lisa estaba con su cabeza baja y sus manos formando un puño pegados a sus rodillas y entonces ella dijo:

-Señor...

-¿Si?

-La persona que agredio a Ric...Quiero decir al teniente Hunter...

-¿Si? -Inquirio Global arqueando un ojo

-Fui yo señor.-Finalizo Lisa inclinando mas su cabeza.

-!KLINGGG!-Fue el sonido que hicieron las mandibulas del almirante y la doctora cuando escucharon eso y despues de que con algunos problemas pudieron acomodarselas nuevamente con sus manos Global le dijo poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas y con un tono muy serio:

-Comandante Hayes todo el personal militar de Macross sabe la legendaria y larga lucha encarnizada que usted y el teniente Hunter protagonizan en el puente de mando por medio del Tacnet y cuando usted va a buscarlo cuando regresa a una mision, pero...¿Que demonios le hizo o le dijo el teniente para querer casi matarlo a golpes?

Sin levantar su cabeza y temblando un poco Lisa solo dijo:

-Yo...Yo...Yo

fue cuando Claudia intervino.

-Señor, yo en parte le doy la razon a Lisa, mire ella iba a tener una cita con un conocido cuando...

Y asi Claudia le conto a global lo ocurrido pero terminando justo antes de llegar a la parte donde Rick le confeso su amor.

-Suficiente-Dijo Global con un tono de molestia mientras se paraba muy indignado enfoco su vista en Roy y le dijo:

-Teniente Focker, digale a ese imbecil de su subordinado que apenas se recupere lo espera una corte marcial y despues de eso...minimo si bien le va le espera una fria celda en siberia por los proximo 5 años si es que no decido antes hacerlo fusilar.

-Pero señor...-dijo Roy.

-!No diga nada Focker! !Escandalo en un lugar publico! !Agresion a un civil! !Secuestrar a un militar de alto rango! !Y...Y...Encima de todo hacerse pasar por el esposo de la comandante Hayes! !Eso solo es capaz de hacerlo un loco psicopata! !Si por mi fuera ya lo habria mandado colgar del mastil mas alto del SDF-1!-Finalizo un MUY furioso almirante, tomo aire y dijo:

-!Por muy excelente piloto que sea no voy a tolerar en mis filas a un psicopata demente y mucho menos a uno que haya agredido a una de las dos mujeres que considero mis hijas!

Lisa abrio sus ojos y su boca como platos y entonces con delicadeza Global puso sus manos en los hombros de Lisa y le dijo con ternura en su voz.

-Lisa, perdoname, pero cuando tu padre nos...Dejo, yo le jure en una platica previa y en su tumba que yo cuidaria de ti como si fueras mi hija y Claudia, usted es la otra mujer a la que amo como si fuera la hija que nunca tuve, perdonen mi atrevimiento.

Con lagrimas en los ojos ambas mujeres abrazaron al bondadoso hombre y le plantaron un amoroso beso en su mejilla ante la mirada de felicidad de Roy y la Doctora. Luego Global poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Lisa le dijo:

-Lisa estoy orgullosa de ti, le diste a ese imbecil lo que se merecia y no te preocupes yo me voy a encargar de poner a ese malnacido donde se merece, nunca mas lo volveras a ver-Finalizo el hombre con una siniestra sonrisa.

-!Señor por favor, se lo suplico, reconsiderelo!-Dijo Roy muy nervioso.

-!Olvidese Focker! Se perfectamente que quiere y ama al teniente Hunter como si fuera su hijo o su hermano menor, pero estas faltas que hizo ante un oficial superior solo se castigab con un juicio militar !Y eso usted mejor que nadie lo debe de saber!-Le dijo Global poniendo un dedo indicie enfrente de la cara de Roy, fue entonces que Claudia le dijo a Lisa en un tono muy serio.

!-Lisa, o le dices TODA la verdad al almirante Global o te olvidas de la felicidad sentimental que te esperaba!

Lisa muerta de miedo asintio se acerco al almirante y con un tono de suplica le dijo:

-Se..Señor yo...

-¿Si Lisa?

-Le pido misericordia por el teniente Hunter...Por favor

El almirante miro fijamente a Lisa como si fuera un bicho raro y solo atino a decir:

-¿Que?

-Si señor...Si me condisera su hija escuche mi suplica por favor-Dijo ella tomando las manos de Global con las suyas. El almirante cerro sus ojos y dio un profundo suspiro y le dijo:

-Lisa no entiendo, despues de todas esas canalladas que te ha hecho ese imbecil y de TODOS los corajes que te ha hecho pasar en las misiones de combate ¿Quieres perdonarlo? ¿Puedo saber POR QUE?-Finalizo MUY enojado. Lisa lo solto coloco sus manos en su boca, lagrimas comenzaron a rodar en sus mejillas y temblando le dijo:

-Es que yo...Es que yo...

-¿TU QUE Lisa?-Dijo el hombre a punto de sufrir un ataque de colera.

-Yo...Yo...! CREO ESTAR ENAMORADA DEL TENIENTE HUNTER! !Y no voy a levantar cargos en su contra! !Perdoneme señor-Finalizo Lisa gritandolo y con sus ojos cerrados

-!PUMMMMMM!-Fue el sonido que hizo el cuerpo del hombre MAS PODEROSO del SDF-1cuando cayo al suelo al estilo Anime (Recuerden, es Marca Registrada, no acepten imitaciones)

-!SEÑOR!-Gritaron al unisono Roy, Claudia y la doctora. Y asi, con algunos problemas, Roy levanto al su superior. Una vez recuperado el hombre se aceco a una Lisa hayes la cual estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y el hombre le dijo:

-Comadante Hayes espero una muy CONVINCENTE explicacion de lo que me acaba de decir por que de lo contrario si no me convence SERA A USTED a la que voy a mandar a Siberia, dado que se PERFECTAMENTE que usted ODIA A MUERTE a ese sujeto desde que dia en que el la conocio y la llamo COMADREJA PARLANCHINA...!Asi que expliquese! ¿O que? ¿Va a decirme que en realidad el odio que se tenian ERA UNA COMPLETA FARSA?-Finalizo Henry Global y echando lumbre por sus ojos. Lisa Hayes la omnipotente y timida "Reina de hielo" Solo atino a asentir con su cabeza mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza y con miedo en su voz le dijo:

-Si...Si...Señor y solo le pido que me vea como su hija ¿Si?-Finalizo dandole una nerviosa sonrisa, Global solo cerro sus ojos y aspirando profundamente le dijo:

-La escucho Coman...Hija.

Lisa resignada comenzo a hablar bajando su cabeza:

-Vera todo comenzo cuando le dije a Claudia lo que seria estar en la intimidad con un hombre ante el temor de poder morir en batalla al dia siguiente yo...Aun soy virgen.

Al escuchar esola dra. Zaori arqueo un oy jo el hombre abrio sus ojos y tosio y le dijo:

-!Ejem! Lisa yo...Creo que no es necesario que me digas eso y...

-No señor, es necesario que le diga todo para que comprenda mi situacion-Dijo ella, Global se rasco su nuca y le dijo-Prosiga.

Y asi, Lisa le platico con lujo de detalles lo que ocurrio despues de que Rick se desmayara despues de decirle que el estaba enamorada de ella y despues todo lo que dijo cuando estaba delirando, fue entonces que hombre se atrevio a interrumpirla.

-Bueno Lisa, tut ambien debes de saber que cuando alguien delira dice incoherencias y no tiene cordura de lo que dice, es posible que solo estuviera divagando ¿O me equivoco doctora?

-No señor en ciertos casos y repito en ciertos casos puede ser verdad lo que usted dice, pero en la gran mayoria alguien que esta delirando dice la verdad.

No muy convencido el hombre froto su menton pero acepto esa posibilidad y entonces Lisa le dijo:

-Señor, creame, yo tambien en un momento considere esa opcion pero hubo algo que me hizo comprender que el teniente Hunter me estaba diciendo la verad y bueno, eso me convencio para...Aceptar sus sentimientos-Dijo ella apenada y frotando nerviosamente sus dedos.

-¿A si? ¿Y que es?-Dijo muy intrigado el hombre arqueando un ojo. Lisa saco un conocido objeto que hizo sonreir a Claudia y a Roy hacer una mueca de molestia al recordar el mal momento que le causa dicho objeto y por el cual pensaba asesinar a Rick apenas recuperara la conciencia.

-Tenga señor-Dijo Lisa poniendoselo en sus manos

-¿Y esto?-Dijo Global viendo con curiosidad el estuche

-Abralo señor.

El hombre asi lo hizo y curiosa la Dra. Zaori se acerco y entonces:

-!Oh Dios! Es bellisimo!-Dijo muy entusiasmada la mujer

-Si no voy a negarlo-Dijo el hombre mirarndo con algo de sorpresa el anillo

-¿Y esto?-Dijo el hombre tomando la pequeña nota que habia, con una timida sonrisa Lisa le dijo:

-Lealo por favor.

Roy solo hizo otra mueca de molestia y penso:

_-!Bha! Si quisiera yo podria escribir algo mucho mejor._

El hombre leyo la nota y meintras la iba haciendo sus ojos se iban abriendo y al terminar...

-¿Que? !Pero que demonios!

_-Mmmm...Lo mismo dije yo_-Penso Roy con una pequeña sonrisa

-Lisa ¿Estas seguro que ese descerebrado te escribio esto?-Dijo Apuntando con su dedo indice la nota que sujetaba en su otra mano. Con muhca seguridad y ahsta con un cierto tono de...Orgullo Lisa le dijo:

-Es su letra señor sin duda alguna ya lo comprobe con varias reportes que el me ha dado. Y bueno...Pues despues de leerla...Yo, he considerado la opcion de aceptar sus sentimientos-finalizo sonrojada pero con una timida sonrisa. Haciendo una mueca de molestia Global le dijo:

-Pero...¿A pesar de todos los problemas que has tenido con el y todos los corajes que te ha hecho pasar?

-Bueno, considerando la tensa situacion que ambos viviamos era muy dificil que me confesara sus sentimeintos y yo...Bueno, en parte nunca le di una oportunidad para tner una platica para arreglar nuestras diferencias, si lo hubiera hecho estoy seguro que me habria confesado sus sentimeintos.

El hombre sedejo caer sobre el sillon y frotando su barbilla y entoces Claudia dijo:

-Señor si me permite aun un idiota desconsiderado y arrogante como el teniente Huter merece una oportunidad, tome mi caso por ejemplo por al imbecil que tengo por novio-Dijo señalando con un pulgar a Roy quien se encontraba a sus espladas-Posee los mismos defectos que el teniente Hunter y aun asi decide aceptar sus sentimientos.

-!Vaya! Pues gracias por tener tu lastima y misericordia Claudia-Dijo Roy muy molesto y cruzando sus brazos en su pecho. Global solo sonrio y dijo mirando a Roy.

-Bueno claudia, en parte te doy la razon- Y haciendo que Roy gimiera molesto. El hombre cerro sus ojos mientras frotaba con sus dedos su sienes como si estuviera meditando su veredicto final ante la atenta mirada de todos y finalmente dijo dando un profundo suspiro:

-De acuerdo Lisa tu ganas, no voy a mandar al teniente Hunter a Corte Marcial.

-!Oh gracias Señor!-Dijo Lisa muy contenta y le dio al hombre un beso en su mejilla.

-Mmmm...Supongo que tu difunto padre hubiera hecho lo mismo-Inquirio Global levantandose. Claudia entonces intervino:

-Gracias señor, pero hay algo que me preocupa.

-¿Si?

-Es el civil que agredio el teniente Hunter, estoy seguro que el si va a levantar cargos contra el.

Todos hicieron una cara de desconcierto al saber que era verdad y Global dijo mientras se masajeaba un hombro.

-Hablare personalmente con ese hombre y a nombre de la RDF le ofrecere una disculpa y le dire que la milicia se encargara de todos sus gastos medicos.

-!Oh! ¿En serio hara eso señor?-Dijo Lisa muy sorprendida.

El hombre dando un suspiro y mirando hacia arriba dijo:

-Bueno supongo que ese haria un padre para proteger al hombre del cual su hija se ha enamorado.

-Gra...Gracias señor-Dijo ella apenada y dandole otro beso al hombre en su mejilla y el le dijo en un tono serio.

-Pero le advierto Comandante Hayes, voy a habalr con ese hombre y como dicen los Mexicanos "Le voy a leer la cartilla" Para que sepa como compartarse y tratarte y si lo llego a sorpender falatndote al respeto y haciendote pasar un coraje...Que Dios se apiade de su alma ¿Ok?

Lisa con una sonrisa asintio y Roy dijo:

-Yo tambien habalre con el Señor dejelo de mi cuenta.

-Mas le vale Focker, porque si su discipulo comete un solo error, no se la va acabar conmigo-Dijo Global en un tono serio mientras sacaba su pipa y cuando iba a prenderla, la doctora le dijo:

-Disculpe señor pero en un hospital esta prohibido fumar.

De mala gana el hombre apago el cerillo y dijo:

-No se porque me acorde de Sammy.

Mientras sin que nadie se diera cuenta Roy esbozaba una siniestra sonrisa mientras pensaba.

_-!Oh si! Y claro que voy a tener una "amena" platica con ese granuja, esperen a que le ponga las manos encima a esa pequeña sabandija farsante._

Mientras tanto en la cama de un hospital una conocida abria lentamente sus ojos y penso:

_-Mmmmm...¿Do...Donde estoy? !Ay mama! Me duele todo el cuerpo hasta por debajo de la lengua...¿Pues que me paso? _

Un sudor frio recorrio su cuerpo al recordar lentamente lo ocurrido.

_-!DIOS! !NO! Y lo peor de todo es que lo ultimo que recuerdo es...No, noooo...Le confese mis sentimientos a la Comandante Hayes...Despues de todo el dolor que le ocasione...¿Como va a reaccionar? !Ay Dios! Ahora si, si no estoy muerto lo estare dentro de poco_

Una lagrima recorrio su mejilla y penso:

_-Hunter...Grandisimo idiota como pensaste que una mujer tan hermosa, culta e inteligente se iba a poder fijar en un gusano como tu...Ahora si, todo se acabo. !Caray! Y pensar que ese anilloqueria darselo en una velada romantica o en unapaseo por el campo y debajo de un arbol...Tonterias Hunter, ahora haste la idea que cuando salgas de aqui te espera un juicio militar...Perdoname Roy por haberte decepconado y fallado_

Y asi, temiendo lo peor un resignado Rick Hunter cerro sus ojos resignado a su destino.

Continuara...

!Caray! Al momento de estar escribiendo estas lineas es medianoche en mi pais y ya no puedo mas...Dejo el capitulo inconcluso y prometo terminarlo mañana. (Esto me saco por haberme ido al cine a ver la ultima pelicula de "Viaje a las Estrellas" (Star Treak) Una disculpa y continuo mañana con la conclusion de este capitulo.

Por cierto gracias a jkasanz por tu comentario y esperando que no me envies a Khyron (Junto con Azonia y sus locos soldados) te prometo que mañana termino el capitulo.

Guest y David04 (De lujo tu avatar) gracias por sus comentarios y me da gusto saber que les agrada la historia. Un saludo y estamos en contacto.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7a.-

Y aqui la continuacion del capitulo:

Y asi, temiendo lo peor Rick Hunter cerro sus ojos resignado a su destino y sin poder evitarlo se quedo dormido pero teniendo pesadillas sobre el cruel destino que lo esperaba, ahi el se veia en su juicio militar siendo acusado cruelmente por el amor de su vida y teniendo a un lado al hombre que habia agredido anteriormente con un collarin en el cuello y vendajes en su mandibula, Lisa le exigia al jurado encabezado por el mismo almirante fusilamiento, el se vio callendo de rodillas ante ella pidiendole perdon y entonces en un arranque de desesperacion le dijo prque estaba enamorada de ella, todos en la sala se reiron cuando escucharon eso y Lisa lo maldijo una y mil veces y entonces fue sobre el hombre herido y le dio un ardiente beso en sus labios y le dijo:

-Se que como compensacion por lo que le hizo este bastardo quiere mi virginidad, no se preocupe yo se lo voy a dar una vez que vea a este imbecil ser pasado por las armas.

Y entonces se dirigio a Global y el le dijo:

-Despues de los crimenes del teniente Hunter acepto su propuesta Comandante Hayes.

Lisa se fue sobre el hombre y se besaron nuevamente.

-Vamos a mi casa y hazme feliz en mi primera experiencia sexual.

El hombre asintio y la pareja abrazados salieron del lugar, Rick entionces comenzo a gritarle:

-!No comandante perdoneme! Deme una oportunidad se lo ruego !COMANDANTE HAYES!

-!COMANDANTE HAYES!-Fue el enorme grito que Rick dio en su cuarto y entonces abrio los ojos al sentir unas manos sacudirlos por los hombros, el abrio sus ojos y vio a una hermosa mujer de pelo en forma de cola de caballo usando lentes y considero que estuviera en sus 28 o treinta años.

-Tranquilo teniente Hunter, ya paso, tuvo una pesadilla, eso fue todo, ahora respire y exale profundamente ¿Si?

Rick solo asintio y asi lo hizo por un par de minutos mientras la mujer pasaba un trapo humedo por su frente y dandole un refrescante alivio a esa parte que sentia caliente en su cuerpo.

-¿Ya se siente mejor?-Dijo ella sin dejar de frotar el trapo humedo en la frente de Rick

Dando un profundo suspiro le dijo:

-Mmmm...Si gracias, ya me siento mejor y bueno...-Dijo el dudativamente

-¿Si?-Inquirio la bella mujer

-Yo, bueno...No quiero ser descortes pero ¿Quien es usted y...Donde estoy?

Ella le sonrio y puso el trapo en una bandeja y lo volvio a humeder para repetir en proceso en la cara y el cuello de Rick y dijo:

-Soy la doctora Zaori Kimiko y esta en el hospital de Nueva Macross y no se preocupe, no le voy a preguntar porque llego asi, lo importante es que ya se libro de esa neumonia que tenia y sera cuestion de tiempo para recuperar sus herdias fisicas, por cierto ¿No lo lastimo?

-Bueno, un poco, me duele mucho mi nariz y...¿Tan mal me veo?

-Mmmmm...Bueno, tiene el ojo derecho inflamado, desvio leve de su tabique nasal, perdio un par de dientes, varios golpes contusos en todo el cuerpo y una ligera lesion en dos costillas que ameritan mucho cuidado pero que no llegaron a ser fractura.

Rick cerro sus ojos y respirando profundamente dijo:

-Dios...Pero finalmente me lo merecia.-abrio sus ojos y le dijo:

-Doctora ¿Quien me trajo?

-El teniente Roy Focker, la camandante Claudia Grant y...La Comandante Lisa Hayes.-Finalizo arquendo un ojo cuando menciono el nombre de Lisa.

-Oh...Vaya

Zaori le sonrio y colcoando una mano en el hombro de Rick le dijo:

-Animo teniente tiene un cuerpo mu resistente – _Y muy atractivo, vaya si envidio a la Comandante Hayes_-Penso la mujer-Y sera cuestion de tiempo par que se recupre totalmente-Finalizo la bella mujer, Rick por su parte le dio una timida sonrisa y dijo:

-Bueno, si, pero cuando salga mi vida se acabo militarmente y si corro con suerte voy a terminar en una fria celda por muchos años, o en peor de los casos enfretar al peloton de fusilamiento.

Ella le sonrio y le dijo:

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, mire, algo escuche de eso pero bueno, yo no soy para decirle que escuche, este...Descanse que lo necesita mucho y cuando despierte recibira la visita de un amigo.

La mujer le entrega un vasito y una pildora y le pide que se la tomee, Rick asintio y 10 minutos mas tarde estaba dormido. Cuando la mujer se aseguro que su paciente estaba completamente dormido un sudor frio recorrio su cuerpo y aunque sabia que no era etico lo que iba ha hacer no pudo evitarlo y comenzo a acariciar el desnudo torso de Rick, el tenia puesta una camisa de pijama pero sus botones estaban desabrochados, mientras sus suaves manos pasaban por los musculosos pectorales de Rick la mujer jadeando penso:

_-Mmmmmm...Papacito pero que divino estas. Oh Comandante Hayes ya me imagino que noches de placer le va a dar este bello mancebo._

Completamente excitada y sin poder contenerse las delicadas manos de la mujer comenzaron a acariciar el miembro de Rick.

_-!Dios! Amor...Que pene tan grande tienes...Lo que daria por tenerlo dentro de mi._

Finalmente despues de 5 minutos la mujer recupero la cordura y se echo un vaso de agua fria en su cabellera buscando calmar su ardor sexual, una vez que recupero su compostura le dio un ultimo vistazo a Rick y le planto un suave beso en sus labios, salio del lugar y suavemente cerro la puerta, feliz suspiro por la experiencia prohibida que su tuvo con su apuesto paciente cuando de repente sintio una mano en su hombro y una voz varonil le dijo:

-¿Doctora Zaori?

-!AAHHHHHHHHHH!-Fue el enorme grito que pego la bella mujer al tiempo que pegaba un megasalto que casi la hizo golpear el techo, el hombre asombrado la siguio con su mirada en su ascenso y aterrizaje, caundo la mujer toco el suelo se iba a caer pero fue sostenida en sus axilas por dos poderosos brazos, ella giro su cabeza y vio al:

-!Te...Teniente Focker!

-¿Se encuentra bien doctora? !Disculpeme! Nunca fue mi intencion asustarla.

La bella mujer recupero la compostura inmediatamente y tosiendo le dijo:

-Este...No se preocupe teniente, fue mi culpa por estar pensando en otras cosas y no me di cuenta de su presencia.

Aliviado Roy asintio y le dijo:

-¿Y Rick?

-Completamente fuera de peligro, ya solo sera cuestion de tiempo para recuperar sus heridas fisicas, por cierto le di un pequeño sedante que lo hara dormir un par de horas y una vez despierto estara completamente lucido y podra platicar con el que es supongo lo que quiere hacer ¿No?

-Si doctora asi es-Dijo Roy sonriendo y penso:

_-Y no solo platicar, sino poder retorcer a placer su pescuezo hasta que saque por lo menos un metro de lengua !Je,je,je,je!_-Finalizo esbozando una siniestra sonrisa que no paso desapercibida por la bella (Y lujuriosa) mujer y le dijo algo extrañada:

-Teniente ¿Todo bien?

De sopeton Roy salio del mundo de sus fantasias donde torturaba a placer a si discipulo por el engaño sufrido y le dijo:

-¿Eh? !Ah no! Nada, bueno ¿Me un dijo un par de horas? ¿Verdad?

Ella asintio

-De acuerdo, me despido y vengo despues.

-Cuidese

La mujer vio alejarse a Roy pero lo escucho cuchicheaando algo y verlo frotar sus manos de una manera...¿Rara? Cuando de repente Roy se regreso a ella y le pregunto en un tono muy serio.

¿Doctora?

-¿Si?

-Por casualidad ¿No le gustaria participar en las proximas olimpiadas de Nueva Macross?

La doctora solo parpadeo sin saber que contestarle.

Mientras tanto en casa de Lisa, ella y su casi hermana mayor sostenian una platica en la sala mientras tomaban el clasico aromatico cafe.

-¿Ehh? ¿Qui...Quieres que le diga eso Claudia? !Pero si lo hago lo voy a herir! ¿Que no se supone que le voy a confesar mis sentimientos?-Dijo una muy nerviosa y alterada Lisa mientras Claudia se divertia con las reacciones de su amiga y tranquilamente le dijo mientras terminaba su cafe y lo ponia en la mesa.

-Si Lisa lo se, moral y sentimentalmente lo vas ha hacer pedazos pero ¿Sabes cual sera su reaccion cuando te vea regresar usando esta ropa?-Dijo la morena señalando con su vista unas prendas que estaban en una silla al aldo de ellas, Lisa se sonrojo y una timida sonrisa se formo en sus labios y dijo:

-Okey Clau...Hare lo que tu dices.

Rato despues Rick despertaba y vio a la hermosa Doctora Zaori con una enfermera a su lado.

-¿Como se siente Teniente?

-Bien Doctora, gracias, ya me siento mejor.

-Bueno, alguien quiere verlo, Kasumi por favor hazlo pasar-Le dijo a su acompañante una linda adolescente proximo a cumplir los 18 años y muy simpatica para Rick, la jovencita abrio la puerta y vio entrar a un sonriente Roy.

-Bueno, los dejo si necesitan cualquier cosa solo llamen estaremos afuera

-Gracias doctora-dijeron al unisono los militares.

Lisa y Claudia iban entrando al hospital la morena veia de reojo la felicidad de su amiga al tiempo que ella llevaba abrazando en su pecho unas ropas y penso:

_-Como quisiera ver la cara de Hunter cuando la vea usando esas ropas._

Las dos mujeres siguieron caminando por los callados y sileciosos pasillos del hospital, se respiraba un ambiente de paz y tanquildad cuando de repente:

-!AAGHHHHHHHHH!

Un grito de dolor fue escuchado por todo el corredor que hizo brincar de un susto (Pero no tanto como los anteriores que habia dado Lisa) a las hermosas mujeres y Claudia-Dijo con un rostro de desconcierto en su rostro

-Por Dios ¿Que fue eso?

-!Pa...Parece como si estuvieran matando a alguien!-Dijo Lisa recuperandose del susto.

-!DETENGASE POR FAVOR TENIENTE FOCKER! ¡¿Que no esta dando cuenta que lo esta matando?!

-!DE ESO SE TRATA DOCTORA! !QUIERO QUE ESTA PEQUEÑA SABANDIJA PAGUE POR HABERME VISTO LA CARA DE IDIOTA!

-Lisa y Claudia se paralizaron al escuchar eso pero su asombro no tuvo limite al reconocer las voces:

-!Roy!-Dijo la morena

-!Y ESTA MATANDO A RICK!-Dijo Lisa sotando sus ropas y a la velocidad de la luz ambas mujeres fueron al cuarto donde se estaba escuchando el escandalo y cuando llegaron al cuerto no pudieron creer lo que estaban viendo, Roy estaba estarngulando a Rick con mabas manos, el pobre Rick tenia la piez de color azul y estaba sacando todo lo que podia de lengua mientras de una manera infructosa e inutil dos mujeres, la doctora Zaori y su joven efermera Kasumi Tendo intentaban evitar que el Roy se convirtiera en un homicida. Y asi el pobre Rick estuvo a punto a reunirse con su progenitor cuando:

**-!ZOOOOOCCKKKKKKK!**

Fue fuerte golpe que se escucho en todo el cuarto producto del los nudillos de la mano derecha de Claudia estamparse en el craneo de su novio. Como resultado del golpe Roy estampo su cabeza en el suelo soltando a Rick el cual inmediatamente fue atendido por las enfermeras buscando que recuperara el oxigeno que sus pulmones exigian desesperadamente y claro, el pobre Rick no estaba conciente de lo que pasaba ahi.

Roy se levanto furioso y su novia le dijo de la misma manera:

-!FOCKERRR! ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?! !¿QUIERES DEJAR VIUDA A LISA ANTES DE QUE SE CASE?!

-Lisa al escuchar eso casi se desmaya

-!Claudia! !No te metas! !Esto es cosa de Hombres! !Y ademas...! !AYYYY MI OREJAAAAAA!

Fue el grito de dolor que el piloto mas admirado y respetado de la RDF por su heroismo y valor ante las fuerzas enemigas dio cuando su "tierna" novia tranquilamente y sin importarle el dolor que le estaba dando a su novio lo saco del cuarto mientras le jalaba su oreja derecha y al pasar junto a Lisa le dijo sin verla:

-Haz lo que te dije Lisa y no me decepciones.

La clasica gotita de sudor Nipona (Marca Registrada) aparecio en la frente de las tres mujeres y finalmente la puerta del cuarto se cerro.

-!El tenienete Hunter necesita respiracion de boca a boca!-Dijo muy nerviosa la enfermera Kasumi e intento darsela cuando la Doctora Zaori la hizo a un lado de una manera brusca y casi tirandola al suelo y le dijo:

-!Por su situacion delicada esto debe hacerla una experta Kasumi!

Y mas rapida que inmediatamente la mujer fusiono sus labios con el del moribundo piloto.

-Lisa miro la escena con miedo pero de repente arqueo un ojo ¿Era su imaginacion o la doctora por la expresion que tenia en su rostro estaba disfrutando lo que estaba haciendo? Por que al parecer mientras le estavaba enviandole aire a los pulmones de Rick al mismo tiempo parecia saborear los labios del joven piloto Kasumi por su parte se extraño por la manera en como su mentor esta dandole respiracion boca a boca al paciente y penso mientras se rascaba su nuca:

_-!Que raro, en la escuela de enfermeria no me enseñaron a dar el RCP de esta manera!_

-!COFF! !COFF!-Fueron los tosidos que finalmente dio Rick al intentar normalizar su respiracion, mientras, ante la mirada desconcertada de Lisa y Kasumi la hermosa mujer re relambia sus labios con su lengua.

-!Ejem! El teniente Hunter esta a salvo-Dijo la doctora tociendo y acomodandose sus lentes.

Lisa entrecerrando sus ojos iba a preguntarle a la mujer sobre su "tecnica" de respiracion de boca a boca cuando la doctora le dijo levantando su mano:

-!No tiene que darme las gracias Comandante Hayes! Era mi obligacion salvar al teniente Hunter, Mmmmm...Al cual por cierto le gustaria estar a solas con el ¿Verdad?-Le dijo haciendole un guiño, Lisa no supo que contestarle y la doctora abrazando a Kasumi le dijo dandole una picara sonrisa:

-Vamonos Linda que aqui salimos sobrando

Y mas rapida que inmediatamente la bella doctora salio arrastrando practicamente a su enfermera.

Lisa vio como la puerta se cerro y ella dio un profundo suspiro de resignacion cuando der epente una conocida voz la hizo voltear rapidamente:

-!Coff! !Ay mama! ¿Pero que me paso?-Dijo un desconcertado Rick Hunter recostado en la cama mientras se tocaba su frente con su palma derecha. Durante un par de minutos Lisa observo al Rick como cerraba sus ojos y respiraba profundamente hasta que finalmente el joven piloto abrio lentamente sus ojos y su sorpresa no tuvo limite cuando vio enfrente a la muer de sus sueños y pesadillas vistiendo elegamente su impecable uniforme militar y usando su sombrero militar, a su vista Lisa se veia divinamente hermosa.

-Co...Comandante Hayes, este...Hola-Fue lo que timidamente atino a decir Rick, pero el temor inundo su ser al ver la fria y seria mirada que ella le estaba dando mientras estaba cruzada de pecho.

-¿Como se siente teniente?-Dijo ella en un tono seco y frio.

-Errrr...Yo, bueno...Bi...Bien, creo que ya me siento mejor.-Dijo algo nervioso por el tono en como ella le hablo. Lisa cerro sus ojos y dio un suspiro que parecio de fastidio y entonces ella le dijo en su mismo tono y dandole una MUY fria mirada que helo la sangre del joven piloto:

-Escuche lo que voy a decirle y por su propio bien le voy a pedir que no me interrumpa ¿Le quedo claro?

Rick completamente desconcertado solo atino a asentir. Lisa descruzo sus brazos y puso sus puños en su cintura, dio otro suspiro de fastidio y mirando al techo dijo:

-No voy a levantar cargos en su contra, de hecho voy a olvidar todos los eventos ocurridos esa noche y por su propio bien le recomiendo que haga lo mismo-Lisa le da una mirada asesina a Rick haciendo nuevamente helar su sangre- El almirante Global va a hablar con el civil que estupidamente usted agredio para que no levante cargos en su contra y sus gastos medicos seran cubiertos en la totalidad por usted. ¿Esta entendiendo lo que le estoy diciendo?

Incapaz de articular palabra alguna Rick solo atino a asentir con la cabeza. Lisa entonces molesta se masajeo su nuca bajando su mirada y luego le dijo mirandolo fijamente:

-Sin embargo mis acciones en su contra a pesar de todo lo que me hizo no tienen justificacion alguna y el almirante Global a decidido imponerme un castigo consistente en dar un servicio social a la comunidad de Macross y algo similar pasara con usted, eso ya se lo dira el almirante Global, el cual por cierto, no esta muy contento con usted y el teniente Fucker casi tuvo que suplicarle de rodillas que no lo colgara a usted del mastil mas alto del SDF-1 cuando supo de los atropellos que hizo en mi persona. ¿Entiende? Si no obedece al pie de la letra lo que el almirante Global le va a decir, le aseguro que su vida no va a valer un centimo ya que un Juicio militar sera lo que le este esperando.

Mas muerto que vivo Rick solo pudo asentir con su cabeza. Lisa con un carater de molestia y fastidio por la platica que estaba teniendo con el cerro sus ojos y froto su sienes con los dedos de su mano izquierda y le dijo:

-Por cierto voy a fingir que no escuche eso que usted me dijo antes de desmayarse respecto a que estaba enamorada de mi porque considero que lo que dijo fue algo en contra de su voluntad y fue una incoherencia o desliz mental debido a la fiebre que tenia y a los golpes que le di.

Rick al escuchar eso sintio que se moria, abrio la boca para decir algo pero sus cuerdas vocales se quedaron paralizadas al ver la mirada asesina que Lisa le estaba dando y ella le dijo:

-¿Sabe? En el lugar donde voy a dar mi servicio social a la comunidad conoci a una persona de la cual yo...Creo haberme enamorado y a pesar de que curiosamente es un perfecto imbecil como usted...Comprendera, creo que puedo llegar a aceptar sus sentimientos y comenzar una relacion amorosa con el-Dijo esbozando una sarcastica sonrisa. Rick sentia que la muerte solo podia curar el dolor que tenia en ese momento en su corazon y con muchos, pero muchos problemas y miedo a la vez dijo:

-No...No, por favor yo...¿Qui...Quien es el?

Lisa cruzo sus brazos en su pecho lo miro con sus ojos entrecerrados mirandolo como si fuera un bicho raro, se acerco a el y puso su bello rostro a centimetros del suyo y le dijo con un tono de odio hacia el:

-Eso teniente, es algo que a usted no le interesa en la mas minimo ¿Entendio?

Tragando saliva y solo deseando morirse Rick Hunter bajo avergonzado su cabeza y solo atino a decir:

-Si...Comandante Hayes.

-Bueno, una vez acalrado el asunto le voy a pedir que _nunca mas _vuelva a dirigirme la palabra a menos que sea por el Tacnet cuando este en una mision de comabate o una operacion militar ¿LE QUEDO CLARO HUNTER? -Finalizo dandole un fuerte grito que hizo que una lagrima rodara por la mejilla del piloto el cual sin atreverse a levantar su rostro debido a la verguenza y sufrimiento en su corazon balbucenado atino a decir:

-S...Si, lo que usted...Di...Diga Co...Comandante Hayes.

Escucho a Lisa dar un profundo suspiro y luego ella le dijo:

-Por su propio bien espero que asi sea y cuando nos encontremos en un pasillo u otro lugar no me haga un saludo militar eviteme ser descortes con usted porque no voy a reponderle el saludo.

Y asi sin decir mas la bella mujer y el gran amor de Rick Hunter comenzo a abandonar el lugar e importandole muy poco dejar detras de ella a un hombre que le habia profesado su amor y el cual estaba completamente destrozado moral y sentimentalmente. Rick entonces estiro su brazo derecho como si intentara alcanzarla, intento decirle algo pero sus cuerdas vocales estaban paralizadas, no pudo decir nada y la vio salir del cuarto y se perdio de suu vista cuando ella cerro la puerta de su habitacion, pasaron varios minutos en los cuales se quedo paralizado y en un estado de Shock hasta que finalmente pudo decir:

-No...No...Por favor, comandante Hayes, por favor, deme una...oportunidad, se lo ruego...Una, una sola oportunidad por...Favor.

Sin emabrgo sus ruegos nunca fueron escuchados y entonces, pegando su cabeza a sus rodillas levantadas, no pudo mas y comenzo a desahogarse en un desgarrador llanto:

-!NOOOO! !No! !Snif! !Snif! Perdon, perdon Comandante Hayes!-Dijo con desgarrador llanto Rick el cual en ese momento solo deseaba morirse. Momentos despues la doctora Zaori y Kasumi entraron, mientras kasumi lo tomo por sus hombros buscando tranquilizarlo la doctora le dijo tranquilamente con sus manos metidas en su bata blanca:

-Animese teniete Hunter, ya esta fuera de peligro y ya escucho a la comandante Hayes, no va a levantar cargos en su contra y va a evitar un juicio militar.

Entre sollozos Rick le dije:

-¿Y...Y de que me sirve si la mujer que amo me ha mandando al infierno? ¿Que...Que motivos tengo para vivir?

Poniendo su mano en un hombro de Rick le dijo:

-Animese, mujeres hermosas como ella la podra encontrar mas rapidamente, es mas, por si no lo sabe va a tener a una enfermera particular y por lo que he escuchado es muy pero muy bonita. Quien sabe...A lo mejor ella puede suplir su amor perdido-Dijo haciendole un guiño a Kasumi la cual solo sonrio picaramente. Rick no le contesto, simplemete siguio llorando a todo pulmon y entonces Kasumi le dijo al oido:

-Bueno Teniente Hunter nos retiramos, la enfermera que lo va a atender le va a traer sus alimentos.

Entre fuertes sollozos Rick le dijo:

-Que...Que ni venga por favor...No tengo nada de deseos de comer...Por favor, que no venga.

Ambas mujeres le dieron una pequeña palmada en su espalda y abandonaron el lugar, Rick las escucho alejarse y cuando se cerro la puerta penso mientras seguia llorando:

_-Se acabo...Todo se acabo...Mis ilusiones, mi sueño de que algun dia aceptara mis sentimeintos se han...Terminado. !Bien venido a la cruel realidad Hunter! ¿cuando pudiste pensar que ella iba a corresponder a tus sentimeintos despues de que fuiste muy cruel con ella y nunca tuviste el valor para enfretarla y decirle como un hombre lo que sentias por ella? Despues de lo de hoy ella solo va a sentir por ti asco y repugnacia...Si algo te queda de dignidad deberias solicitar un cambio de area o sector para que le evites la incomidad y molestia de que te vea otra vez...Si, creo que es lo mejor...Aunque no se que castigo me imponga el almirante Global, pero ¿Ya que mas da? Sin la comandante Hayes mi vida ya se fue por un caño._

Rick siguio llorando amargamente pensando en un triste y negro futuro en su vida, sin el amor de su vida y quizas con el fin de su carrera a pesasr de que Lisa no presentaria cargos en su contra; Ua y otra vez lo ultimo que le dijo Lisa taladro su cerebro y haciendo que su pobre corazon se rescrebajara cada vez mas.

_-"Creo haberme enamorado y a pesar de que curiosamente es un perfecto imbecil como usted...Comprendera, creo que puedo llegar a aceptar sus sentimientos y comenzar una relacion amorosa con el"_

Y asi, cuando mas queria morirse escucho la puerta de su cuarto abrirse, al suponer que era la nueva enfermera que le habian dicho ni s preocupo en verla y llorando le dijo:

-Por...Por favor se;orita enfermera...Lle...Llevese esos alimentos...No tengo deseos de !Snif! Comer...Por favor vayase...

La mujer se lo quedo viendo fijamente por unos instantes y entonces le dijo:

-Pero si no come va a menguar su ya deteriorda salun Teniente Hunter ¿Que no se da cuenta de eso?

-!Eso no me importa! !Mi vida no tiene sentido sin la muejr que amo y yo...!

Y entonces dejo de habalr y su cuerpo se cimbro por completo al comprender que...Conocia esa voz !Esa voz!-Penso el y entonces lentamente levanto su vista pero debido a lo irritado que tenia sus ojos de tanto llorar solo pduo ver una silueta de una mujer con un gorrito de enfermera en su cabeza, abrio y cerro sus ojos varias veces buscando aclarar su vision sin exito alguno y entonces sintio como unas suaves manos que parecian de porcelana comenzaron a limpiar sus ojos con un paño de algodon y entonces pudo ver a la perfeccion a la que antes sus ojos era la enfermera mas hermosa que haya visto en su vida, la cual usaba un vestido de enfermera color rosa ajustado que hacia resaltar las perfectas curvas de su cuerpo haciendola lucir sensualmente sexy y...Sensual.

-Co...Comandante Hayes-Fue el debil susurro que salio de sus labios pero el cual pudo ser escuchado por ella la cual le dio una linda sonrisa y le dijo:

-No teniente Hunter, Comandante no, mientras cumplo mi servicio social a la comunidad por un delito muy grave que cometi en contra de alguien sere la _enfemera _Hayes ¿Entiende?-Termino dandole un coqueto guiño mientras con el dedo indice de su manoderecha señalaba una pequeña plaquita que tenia en la solapa de su uniforme.

Rick entonces recordo lo que ella le dijo:

-"¿Sabe? En el lugar donde voy a dar mi servicio social a la comunidad conoci a una persona de la cual yo...Creo haberme enamorado y a pesar de que curiosamente es un perfecto imbecil como usted...Comprendera, creo que puedo llegar a aceptar sus sentimientos y comenzar una relacion amorosa con el"

Rick Hunter, el piloto de la RDF quien hasta hace unos minutos pensaba seriamente en terminar con su vida considero la posibilidad de recuperar la felicidad en su vida y de que sueño de ser correspondido en sus sentimientos por la mujer que amaba podian hacerse realidad mientras una lagrima de felicidad recorria su mejilla y una timida sonrisa se formaba en sus labios la cual fue imitada por "Su" enfermera.

-¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto? Si desean que continue la historia haganmelo saber por que en el capitulo anterior !Vaya! Ni un solo comentario recibi...Gracias **Hycaru, Diana Carolina, Jkasanz y David04** por tenerme en su lista de alertas y favoritos. Bueno, pues un saludo y estamos en contacto.


End file.
